


Heroes from two worlds

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Sokovia Accords, But no bashing on Team Iron Man, Character Development, Civil War Team Captain America, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Multiverse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When Star City is attacked by an army of robots- Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz try to fight them but a mysterious device sends Oliver, Barry, Kara, Sara, Constantine, Cisco and J'onn into the MCU where they must help the split Avengers come together and fight their enemies.





	1. Battle against machines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I will continue this story after exams but I decided I needed to at least get this up.
> 
> I would like to thank Arrowverse Fan 217 for giving me this idea and a lot of input for it to help me with it. I'm very excited to write this story.
> 
> For the timeline, Arrow Season 5 and Flash Season 3 have happened but differently.
> 
> In Arrow, the main difference is that Oliver stopped Adrian from killing himself in the end and so Lian Yu didn't blow up. Adrian, Talia, Harkness and Evelyn are imprisoned in Lian Yu with no hope of escape while Samantha is alive and shares custody of William with Oliver. Earth-2 Laurel had turned over a new leaf and stays with Quentin and is trying to help Team Arrow. Felicity did work with Helix in the beginning but the others found out and after calling her out on it, convinced her to leave them for good.
> 
> In Flash, Barry didn't create Flashpoint at the end of Season 2 but Caitlin's powers still manifested due to the Particle Accelerator explosion in Season 1. And Savitar did happen but he was actually Future Flash from the 2020 timeline which Thawne erased. Saves us all a lot of headache.
> 
> The Dominator Invasion also happened but the Dominators did that simply because of the meta-humans, not because of Flashpoint.
> 
> As for Arrow Season 6, only the Deathstroke episodes have happened so far and nothing in Flash Season 4 has happened because that season is the worst. And Barry got together with Caitlin instead of Iris because WestAllen is a horrible pairing.
> 
> The first two seasons of Legends of Tomorrow happened the same but in Season 3, while Rip Hunter created the Time Bureau, he did not make the Legends retire temporarily and they all worked together to fix the Anachronisms. Ava Sharpe is not a clone but a real person and is not in a relationship with Sara. And because of the cooperation between the Legends and the Time Bureau, the mess with Mallus got solved a lot sooner with Constantine's help who has also joined the Legends but Wally hasn't. And Nora Dahrk has also joined the Legends.
> 
> The first two Seasons of Supergirl have also happened but not the third one. I really don't care about that show and Legends of Tomorrow much to be honest so I don't care about their timelines (or lack thereof in LOT's case) either.
> 
> And this kind of story has been done before by both Stand with Ward and Queen and Raptor2216 so I will try to do this differently but some comparisons with those stories are inevitable. Still, this is going to be my own thing and very different from their stories- "Torn between two earths" by Stand with Ward and Queen and "Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash" by Raptor2216. If you haven't checked those out, you have to because they are amazing.
> 
> Once again, thank you to Arrowverse Fan 217 for all of his help. He has a story called "A Legend Never Dies" on his profile on FF.Net which I think you all would love to check out. With that out of the way, let this begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz fight an army of robots, a mysterious device sends Oliver, Barry, Kara, Sara, Constantine, Cisco and J'onn into the MCU where they're met by Tony Stark.

Star City

Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance of Earth-2, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt returned from their nightly patrol as Felicity Smoak was on the computers.

"How was the night?" She asked them.

"Not much of an issue to be honest." Oliver told her.

"Nothing more than a mugger or two." John said.

"I need to get home quickly." Rene said as he put his guns and mask away.

That was when Oliver got a call. It was Thea Queen, his sister.

He picked it up, "Thea?!"

"Ollie!" She said, "City Hall has just been attacked!"

"What?" He asked in shock as he put the phone on speaker and everyone else listened.

"By who?" He asked.

"Robots!" A horrified Thea said, shocking everyone else too, "They just-They just came out of nowhere. The guards are outgunned!"

Felicity pulled up footage and looked at tall yellow robots flying around the building, firing at it and killing some guards around.

"We're coming Thea!" Oliver said as he cut the call.

"This night got so much worse!" Laurel said.

"Come on!" Oliver told them.

* * *

Later

Two of the guards were gunned down by a flying robot when a sonic scream sent it flying off and crashing into the ground.

It was Black Siren. Two of them tried to fire at her but she flipped around to dodge and with another sonic scream, destroyed them too.

One of them was hit by an arrow in the neck which exploded, destroying the robot as well.

The Green Arrow lowered his bow as Spartan and Wild Dog fired at some of the robots, getting one each before taking cover behind a trash can to avoid gunfire.

The Canary fired her own Canary Cry and destroyed one more robot as Mister Terrific threw his T-Spheres and they unleashed a small sonic wave, destroying another robot.

Green Arrow fired at another and it died down. But more kept coming. Team Arrow and the SCPD were all getting overwhelmed minute by minute.

"Overwatch!" Green Arrow said as he flipped behind a car to avoid a shot, "They're too many. We need backup. Call Team Flash, the Legends and Supergirl as well."

"All right." Overwatch said from the other end, "Contacting them."

Oliver flipped around to avoid a few more shots from the robots as Black Siren and Black Canary destroyed the offenders with their Canary Cries.

Green Arrow fired another arrow and it multiplied into 3, hitting 3 robots and taking them down. Mister Terrific was about to throw his T-Spheres again when a robot blasted the ground behind him and he was sent flying off and knocked out.

Spartan got the offender with a shot as Green Arrow took down another robot and ran into City Hall. One of the robots tried to blast him but he avoided with a flip and smacked it with his bow before sticking an arrow in it and flipping away as the robot exploded.

He ducked to avoid another robot's shot from behind him and turning around, fired at it with an arrow and it exploded, destroying the robot.

Green Arrow walked further inside as a robot appeared in front of him and was about to fire when someone hit him from behind with a chair. It turned around to see Quentin Lance.

It aimed at him but Green Arrow fired at it and it died down. Quentin sighed in relief, "Thank God you are here."

"Don't thank anyone yet." Green Arrow said, "They're too many."

Thea arrived at that moment and the two siblings hugged each other.

"You okay, Speedy?" He asked her.

"I am." She said, "They just popped out of nowhere all of a sudden. I have no idea how!"

"No worries." Green Arrow said, "We will stop them."

"Green Arrow." Black Siren said via earpiece, "Team Flash and Supergirl have arrived."

"I'm coming." Green Arrow said as he nodded at Thea and Quentin and running to the window, flipped out before firing a grapple arrow at the opposite building and using it to swing down just as a speeding blur destroyed a robot and Flash stopped next to him.

"So, robots now?" Oliver asked Barry.

"They're a step down from aliens though." Barry said.

"Yeah, but John won't like it." Oliver said and the two chuckled as Barry sped around and generating 3 lightning bolts, threw them at 3 robots, destroying them all as Vibe fired his vibrational blasts at one, destroying it while Killer Frost froze one till it stopped functioning and crashed to the ground.

A robot fired at Vibe but he opened a breach and then opened another one in front of the robot, redirecting the blast at it and destroying it.

Kid Flash also sped around, destroying a few robots as Flash hit one with a supersonic punch and Supergirl hit another one with her heat vision, destroying it as he she landed on the ground.

Two of them fired at her but she was unaffected as she used her freeze breath to freeze them both and flying at full speed, rammed into some more, destroying them all.

J'onn was there too in his Martian form. He phased through a robot and becoming tangible again, grabbed it and destroyed it.

And then the Waverider appeared in the sky and fired a gun at some of the robots, destroying them as it landed and out stepped the Legends.

Oliver, Barry and Kara smiled on seeing their backup as Mick fired his Heat Gun, burning some of the robots while Firestorm also destroyed some of them.

Zari flew into the air and destroyed two of the robots with an air blast and using her vortex, defended herself before destroying two more with her wind blasts.

Nora Darhk telekinetically ripped one robot apart.

Nate steeled up to defend himself from the blasts and grabbing a robot, threw it down and punched it hard, destroying it while a robot was about to fire at him from behind but died down as Ray Palmer flew out of it and growing back to normal size, destroyed a robot with an energy blast.

Sara flipped around to avoid some blasts before throwing 3 shurikens at the robot's neck, putting it down while Oliver fired at another robot, taking it down as he walked up next to her.

"Just like old times." She smirked.

"Yeah." He said as they fought back to back.

One of the robots fired a blast at John Constantine but he stopped it telekinetically and moving out of the way said, "You're not roasting me today, mate."

He then took out a lighter and putting the flame on, chanted in Latin, "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere."

With that, the flame grew into a small fire and he blew on it. It hit a few robots, destroying them as he put the lighter back inside.

Oliver put another robot down with his arrow while Barry sped and punched another while Kara hit another with her heat vision, destroying it too.

That was when a giant yellow robot, almost 8 feet tall appeared in front of them. It had green eyes, with yellow pupils and several compartments on its body along with long tentacles in the places of arms.

One of its compartments opened and just as Cisco fired a vibrational blast, a small sphere flew out of its compartment. The sphere collided with the beam and it exploded, sending out a small shockwave and opening a vortex in front of them.

"Everybody get back!" Oliver yelled as Wally started speeding some of them off. Barry was about to speed one of them away when his feet left the ground and he was sucked into the vortex.

Kara flew towards the vortex to save Barry but she was sucked in too.

"Kara!" J'onn yelled and flew after her but he was also sucked in.

"Everyone get out of here!" Oliver yelled before he also started getting sucked away. Sara grabbed his arm and held onto a pole to save them both but both of them were also sucked in, followed swiftly by Cisco and Constantine.

That was when the vortex closed and everybody stared at the spot where it had been in horror.

"Where did they go?" Dig yelled, "Where did they go?!"

"Where's the robot?" Killer Frost asked as they realized the giant robot was gone too.

"Where did they come from?" Ray wondered.

"We need to find out where the robots came from." Black Siren said.

* * *

Kara awoke with a groan and looked around at all of her unconscious friends.

"J'onn." She said as she walked up to him and tried to shake him, "J'onn!"

That was when her super hearing picked up the sound of something soaring in the air and she looked in the sky as someone flew down and landed in front of her.

It looked like some kind of suit of armor. Its head, arms, wrists and feet were painted red with the face and shoulders painted yellow and the rest of it was silver. It had a chest piece in the middle.

Kara used her X-Ray vision to see a middle-aged man inside it with a small moustache and beard. This suit looked a lot like the one Ray Palmer wore.

"Stand down, thong girl." The man said and Kara looked offended.

"Thong girl?" She asked.

"You can do better than that outfit." The man said as he pointed at her skimpy suit and he did have a point, as it made her look seductive instead of dangerous, though she didn't approve of him calling her 'thong girl.'

"I need you all to come with me." The man said.

"What?" Kara asked, "Where?"

"Clearly, you're all unregistered enhanced who found their way here." The man said, "I saw you all falling out of some kind of portal."

"Unregistered enhanced?" Kara asked in confusion.

"You have not signed the Sokovia Accords." The man told her.

"What are those?" She asked.

"You don't know about them?" The man asked, "Or me?"

"Should I?" Kara asked.

"You don't know me?" The man asked, offended, "Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Kara shook her head and Tony Stark sighed in disappointment.

"Well, you need to come with me." Tony said, "All of you."

"And what if I don't want to?" Kara asked, realizing she was on another Earth which might just be hostile.

"I will make you." Tony said as he aimed his palms at her.

"You can try." Kara smirked as her eyes glowed and the two fired at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Chapter 1. You can already spot one clear difference between this story and the other ones like this.
> 
> In the other ones, anyone who falls into the MCU falls during Age of Ultron or any time before Civil War but in this story, Civil War has already happened.
> 
> So in case there is any confusion, the Arrowverse heroes who are in the MCU are- Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, John Constantine, Cisco Ramon and J'onn J'onzz.
> 
> The big robot who fought the heroes was Computo.
> 
> Once again, thank you to Arrowverse Fan 217 for all his help and feel free to check out his "A Legend Never Dies" on FF.Net.
> 
> Next update will happen on 7th or 8th August but like I said, this needed to at least be up.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time on 7th or 8th August with another chapter of this story.


	2. Different Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to take Kara down. Big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Kara's heat vision collided with Tony's repulsor blast and within 2 seconds, managed to push it back and hit Tony hard, sending him flying back as he crashed to the ground.

"Okay. Thong girl with shiny eyes." Tony groaned as he got back up, "Got it."

"Stop calling me that and I might go easy on you." Kara said.

"Oh you don't need to do that." Tony said arrogantly as he tried to fire again and she dodged by leaning sideways. He fired another repulsor but she dodged again by leaning sideways.

"All right. Got to do it the hard way." Tony said.

"Won't work." Kara smirked, amused by Tony's efforts.

And then suddenly Tony flew towards her, trying to fire right at her head but she slapped his hand and the repulsor went off into a random direction.

"Friday, analyze her fighting pattern!" Tony yelled to his AI.

"Scanning." Friday said as Tony flew at her and tried to fire a few more repulsors but she easily avoided them all while her patterns were mapped inside his visor and the targeting glowed, indicating the scan was successful.

His arm moved to the required spot and he fired a repulsor right at her face-

And nothing happened.

"Nice try." She said and Tony, in a moment of rarity, didn't have a witty retort, "Now my turn."

With that, she hit his chest and he was sent flying into a car, damaging it as he fell down.

"Looks like I brought the wrong armor." Tony said about the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII he was wearing.

"Contusions detected, sir." Friday said.

"I don't want to hear any damage reports!" Tony said as he got up and flew into the air, firing a missile at her. She took it as a small explosion occurred.

Tony was about to scan the streets when to his shock, Kara walked out of the flames, unscathed. Before he could do anything, she flew up to him and rammed into him hard, sending him to the ground as he crashed across the street.

He tried to get up but she flew down to him and pinned him down with her boot and said, "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already. Stand down."

"Put everything in the Unibeam!" Tony yelled.

"On it, sir." Friday said.

His chest began to glow as Kara looked at it right before a powerful Unibeam blast exploded right under Kara's feet and tossed her high into the sky as Tony sighed in relief.

But then she flipped in the sky and landed back on the ground, completely unscathed.

"I told you to stand down, you didn't listen!" Kara snarled as he tried to get up and fire but she grabbed his arms, crushing the metal, much to his horror.

"Critical damage to the arms, sir." Friday said as Tony tried to pull them back but couldn't even move them as Kara kicked his left leg, sending him to the ground as the metal was damaged.

"Critical damage to the left leg, sir." Friday said as Kara looked down on him. Before he could do anything, she punched his visor, sending him down as he started blacking out.

Before his vision went dark, he barely saw her lifting two of the unconscious figures with her and fly off.

* * *

Kara managed to find one abandoned warehouse of some company known as A.I.M. and the place looked pretty bad but still was still decent for temporary inhabiting. With her speed, she managed to bring all of her friends to the warehouse in a matter of minutes, two at a time- Oliver and Barry, Sara and J'onn, Cisco and Constantine.

After many minutes, all of them slowly awoke as Kara looked down on them. Oliver rubbed his forehead as he looked around at everyone getting up and doing the same while Kara simply stood.

"What happened?" Oliver asked Kara.

"Where are we?" Barry asked.

"Based on what I've just seen, a different Earth." Kara said and they all looked shocked.

"Wait what?" Sara asked, "We're on another Earth?"

"Blimey!" Constantine said, "Wonder how that happened."

"That device." J'onn remembered, "What was it? I haven't seen anything like it before."

"I think my blast hitting it made some kind of breach." Cisco remembered and everyone nodded as they remembered too.

"You know anything about that device?" Barry asked.

"No man. I've seen it for the first time today." Cisco said.

"So what just happened Kara?" Oliver asked her, noticing her expression.

"Some guy in a suit of armor that looked like Ray's flew up to me." Kara said, "Called me 'thong girl'-"

"Bad idea." Cisco said.

"But that sounds about right to me, mate." Constantine said, only for everyone to glare at him, so he shut up.

"He said we fell out of some kind of portal and asked us all to come with him because we were unregistered Enhanced who had not signed something called the 'Sokovia Accords." Kara said, "Said his name was Tony Stark. I refused, he didn't listen, so I knocked him unconscious."

"Knocked him unconscious?" J'onn asked.

"All right, beat him unconscious." Kara said, "He wasn't standing down. I had to do it."

"You did the right thing, Kara." Oliver assured her.

"So, can you take us back?" Sara asked Cisco.

"Let's see." Cisco said as he aimed his hand and tried to open a breach. A thin blue light escaped his palm but for some reason, fizzled out.

"What the hell?" Cisco said as he tried to do it again but once again, a thin blue light escaped his palm and fizzled out.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, "What's wrong, Cisco?"

"I can't open a breach." A horrified Cisco said.

"What?" Barry gasped, "How?"

"I have no idea, man." Cisco said.

"I have the extrapolator." Kara said as she took it out and tried to open a portal too but that didn't work either.

"Okay, what?" She asked in horror.

"That device." J'onn said, "It reacted with your blast and opened a portal. Perhaps it affected your powers and this extrapolator as well."

"Sounds very reasonable to me, mate." Constantine said.

"What should we do now?" Kara asked, "We can't just sit around here in this old warehouse forever."

"No. We can't." Sara agreed.

"So this Tony Stark said you were an unregistered Enhanced who had not signed something called the 'Sokovia Accords' which is why you needed to be taken in." Oliver said and she nodded, "And he wore a suit of armor like Ray. Did it work the same way?"

"No. It was better." Kara said, "It couldn't shrink but it could do a lot more than just fire repulsors."

"Clearly, we're stuck here for a while." Barry said.

"Bummer." Constantine sighed.

"I'm sorry, man." Cisco said apologetically.

"Don't blame yourself." Kara told him, "It's not your fault."

"So we have to stay on this Earth until we figure something out." J'onn said.

"Yeah." Sara agreed.

"Well, based on what Kara's telling us, we might run into trouble." Oliver said, "Maybe we should try to find out more about this Tony Stark and these Sokovia Accords while we are here. That could prove helpful."

"Sounds like a good idea. Yeah." Barry agreed.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Oliver shrugged as everyone nodded.

* * *

Tony woke up with a groan and tried to get up as Friday's voice said, "Dislocated shoulder. Dislocated kneecap. Black eye. Movement is not advised at the moment, sir."

"Oh boy!" Tony sighed as he just managed to sit up straight on his bed while Rhodes and Pepper walked up to him.

"Tony!" Pepper said in concern as she walked up to him and hugged him rightly, hurting him a little, "Are you all right?"

"Mind the shoulder." Tony said with gritted teeth and she immediately let him go.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse than this, Pep!" Tony said.

"You sure, man?" Rhodes asked, "I saw the footage. The lady was barely affected by the Unibeam and unaffected by everything else you did and she beat the hell out of you like she was some Asgardian or something."

"All right." Tony groaned in pain, "You got a point there."

"Who was she?" Pepper asked.

"I have no idea." Tony said, "They all fell out of some portal in the sky."

"Why did you have to fight her, Tony?" Rhodes asked.

"Clearly, she was an unregistered Enhanced." Tony said and both of them shook their heads in disapproval.

"What was I supposed to do?" Tony asked, "Let her fly around with her friends?"

"Considering you have no problem giving tech to an unregistered minor to help him fight crime, yes." Rhodes said.

"Tony, we have talked about this." Pepper said, "This Accords business is not something you have to think about all the time. You already made a mistake signing them-"

"No I didn't." Tony protested.

"Our team has been split." Rhodes said.

"The others refused to sign!" Tony said.

"You didn't listen to any of their concerns, Tony." Rhodes said, "And I didn't either. Now I realize how stupid that was. Maybe you should too. The Accords have done nothing except split us apart and bind us in red tape."

Tony looked guilty and ashamed of most of his recent actions, though he still held a grudge against Steve for not telling him the truth about his parents' deaths.

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, "You want to be a hero, I have no problem. But stop with this Accords business. You signed them, all right. But you don't need to enforce them as well. That is something Ross will do, not that I'm comfortable with that either."

"I don't want to enforce them either." Tony said guiltily, "But it's Ross. He wants the kid. And he wants to get him. You know I can't do that to him after everything he has done for me even though I never told him full truths."

"I know." Pepper said.

"I just thought that maybe, if I gave Ross something, it would distract him from the kid." Tony said, "I know it was wrong, but I couldn't think of anything else in the moment."

"What if they were also just Enhanced trying to live normal lives who just happened to fall in a little trouble?" Rhodes asked, "They will be thrown into the Raft indefinitely with no trial. Will you be able to live with that?"

Tony groaned as he lay down, "Right. Stupid idea with horrible consequences. Sounds like me."

He then closed his eyes to rest as Pepper and Rhodes walked off, clearly concerned for his well-being. They knew that deep down he had realized how badly he had messed up by signing the Accords and hurting his friends and the guilt he had due to it was making him more and more reckless.

It needed to stop. Hopefully, some miracle would solve their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done. Obviously, Kara was going to whoop Tony's ass pretty badly. He would need the Bleeding Edge Armor to stand a prayer against her.
> 
> Though if Tony had the Bleeding Edge Armor and some Kryptonite, the outcome of this fight can be very different.
> 
> I think this chapter makes it clear which side I am on in the entire Accords fiasco. And if you don't agree with me, fine, but don't make an issue out of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you all with another chapter.


	3. No way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth-1, everyone else tries to figure out how to bring everyone back as a sinister enemy plans against Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Also, I edited the previous chapter a little so now Kara's inter-dimensional extrapolator doesn't work either.

Star City, Earth-1

"How did that thing even work?" Nate asked everyone around him.

"And how the hell did it open that big breach?" Zari asked.

"Why don't you ask the rocket scientists about that?" Nora told them both.

"Well, I'm not the biggest expert on breach stuff to be honest." Felicity said as she typed on her computer, "Caitlin?"

"Cisco knew far better about them than me." Caitlin said, "But I don't even he knew anything about this device."

"Well, we have to bring them back!" Laurel snapped, "All of them."

"Laurel." Ray said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're upset. But please control yourself."

"Yeah. You're right." Laurel sighed, "It's just that- after everything that happened to me, I got Team Arrow. Ollie. Sara. They took me in and helped me find a better path. I can't leave them in whatever place the device sent them."

"We get it, Laurel." Dig said, "We will bring them back."

"But how?" Jax asked.

"I believe we will have to implement some breach physics ourselves." Stein sighed sadly.

"Is there any way to track these robots?" Thea, who was concerned for her brother, asked, "Whoever sent them can tell us where my brother is."

"I'm trying." Felicity said as she watched the footage carefully with Caitlin. They carefully looked at the part where the vortex opened.

"All right, Caitlin. You may not be the biggest breach expert but did Cisco tell everyone else how to track the energy signature from a breach?" Felicity asked.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, "He actually did."

"So I'm guessing the big robot with the device would give off the same energy as a breach." Ray realized as Caitlin and Felicity nodded.

"Sounds about right to me." Caitlin said, "Great idea."

With that, she took over from Felicity and typed a few commands in to track the signature and in about 5 minutes, they got a location.

"Got a location?" Rene asked.

"Yes." Caitlin said, "It's an old warehouse of the Bertinellis."

"The Bertinellis made those things?" A shocked Dig asked, "They don't seem that intelligent to me."

"Or maybe someone else who is using their warehouse as a base." Thea pointed out.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Ray asked.

"Let's go." Wally said.

* * *

Later, Berinelli warehouse

Ray shrunk himself down and discreetly opened a window before entering as he flew around, trying to find out any opponents around.

That was when he sensed a presence behind himself and quickly flew out of the way to avoid being hit by a tentacle. He turned around to see the large 8 foot tall robot. As it tried to strike again, Ray dodged and growing to normal size, fired a beam at its tentacle, though it wasn't affected.

"What the hell are you?" Ray snarled, "Guys! I found it!"

The window burst open as Zari flew, holding Nora and Laurel with her.

Zari fired a few wind blasts at it, though it easily resisted. It tried to bring its tentacles down on them but Nora stopped it with her telekinesis and slightly pushed it back as Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry and it staggered back a little.

Suddenly, it fired electricity from its tentacles at the four of them, sending them back.

It was then hit by a fire blast from behind and turned around to see Firestorm flying towards it as the door was kicked open and in walked Mick, Dig, Rene, Dinah and Curtis.

Curtis threw his T-spheres but the robot fired some kind of vibrational bursts, throwing them all back and shattering the spheres into pieces.

"What? NO!" Curtis yelled in horror as he saw his greatest creations destroyed.

Rene and Dig got back up and opened fire but it was unaffected. Mick got back up and fired his Heat Gun but it was still unaffected as Dinah unleashed her Canary Cry and Laurel unleashed hers from the other direction.

It gave a beeping sound, indicating that it was affected but a vibrational blast sent everyone flying back as they all fell down.

Wally then sped in and punched it a few times but nothing happened as a vibrational blast sent him down.

As Dig tried to get up, a bald man walked in through the wall and punched him hard on the head, throwing him back down before disappearing into the wall.

Dig looked back to see no one was there.

"There is someone else here." Dig said, "Does anybody copy?"

Laurel was getting back up when the bald man appeared behind her through a wall and kicked her foot, sending her down before disappearing into a wall again.

"I think I copy." She said.

The robot was about to fire at them again when it was hit by a huge wave of ice that completely engulfed it from head to toe and all of its tentacles too.

Everyone turned to see Caitlin Snow in her Killer Frost alter-ego lowering her hands as she glared at the robot.

"Now that only leaves 'someone else.'" Killer Frost said dryly.

Curtis was back up when the bald man appeared through a wall and kicked him so hard he fell down. He disappeared into a wall again but was spotted by Ray, Nora, Zari, Laurel and Caitlin.

"Well, looks like we found 'someone else.'" Laurel said as she screamed angrily at the walls, shattering them into pieces to expose a bald man in a lab coat.

"Well, well, well." The man said, "It appears you are al smarter than I thought."

"Tell us what you did to our friends or you winter will come for you like it did for your murder bot." Killer Frost said.

"That was a horrible pun, Dr. Snow." The man said and all of them looked shocked at the fact that he knew their secret identities.

"Yes. Do not be surprised. I have studied all of you for years. Obviously, for this very moment." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dig roared as him and Rene pointed their guns at him, "What did you do to Oliver and the others?"

"And how did you destroy my T-spheres?" A still devastated Curtis asked.

"You are not as brilliant as you think, Mr. Holt." The man told him, "As for who I am, you can call me Dr. Thaddeus Sivana."

"Dr. Thaddeus Sivana?" Laurel questioned, "Never heard of you."

"Which is why this is what I have to do." Sivana said as he paced around casually, "You see, I am a brilliant man. I wanted to help humanity at first. But businesses and big bosses always considered me and my ideas for saving the world crazy and that turned me against humanity. I craved for vengeance. And what better way to have my vengeance than to rob this world from some of its greatest heroes like the Green Arrow and the Flash?"

"What did you do to them?" Dinah roared.

"The device stored in the robot was based on the breach physics that has been studied by Mr. Ramon, who is somewhere else right now." Sivana said as they all listened, "After a lot of research, I managed to store some of the breach energy into it in a dormant form. Only a vibe blast from a breacher could activate it. And when Mr. Ramon hit it with his vibe blast, the dormant energies were activated, creating a vortex that sucked them all in. And those energies reacted with Mr. Ramon's vibe blast and cancelled his breaching capabilities out."

"What?" A horrified Firestorm asked.

"You're telling us he can't open any breaches now?" Ray questioned.

"No. He cannot." Sivana smirked, "And the inter-dimensional extrapolator of Kara Danvers doesn't work either because of that. Now Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, J'onn Jonnz, Cisco Ramon and John Constantine are trapped on another Earth for all of their lifetimes and with no breachers or inter-dimensional extrapolators around, they will remain trapped in their world and you won't be able to find them either. This Earth has lost its best heroes."

Laurel and Dinah angrily unleashed their cries on him as Dig and Rene fired their guns while Firestorm fired some fire blasts and Mick used his Heat Gun and Caitlin also fired an ice beam while Ray fired a beam himself. Wally fired a lightning bolt. Nora and Zari also fired their magic attacks.

With his left eye, Sivana could see magic and easily recognized Nora's and Zari's attacks as magic. Just before all the attacks could hit him, he turned intangible, having performed an experiment on himself to do so.

"You all can try to kill me as much as you want. But this ability of mine will protect me." He said.

"We will find them!" Laurel snarled, "We will take your device and use it to bring them back."

"Fortunately, I made only 2 such devices. One is done for." Sivana smirked, "And well you see, the world needs to be punished. Which is why along with its heroes, I'm taking away their most brilliant scientist as well. They do not deserve any of it."

With that, he turned intangible and ran through all of the heroes as they tried to stop him but failed. He ran inside his frozen robot and turned tangible again before there was an explosion, sending all the heroes flying back as the robot was shattered into pieces with the device inside it and Sivana was dead too.

"No!" Dig said in horror as he staggered back up, "NOOOOOO!"

All of the heroes gasped in horror. Their best chance at bringing their friends back had gone up in disastrous flames. They were all gone!

* * *

Strucker's Castle, the other Earth

After the Avengers had defeated Hydra and Strucker, the castle had been abandoned for some time. But in a few months, someone else had inhabited it.

This man was also a head of Hydra. While Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Nick Fury and Maria Hill had exposed Hydra in 2014 and Glenn Talbot had destroyed the remainder of its main forces a few years later, there were still small factions of it here and there.

One of the factions was led by General Hale, Hydra's infiltrator in the US Air Force, who had a tense peace deal with the Confederacy to help against Thanos and was also trying to push 'Project Destroyer of Worlds' into its final stages.

But this man was different. Not only in his plans but in his mind and body as well. He had been exposed to a mutagenic substance that had given him superhuman intelligence and a computer like memory along with several other superpowers like force field generations and mind beams.

Unfortunately, his head had grown so large that his body couldn't support its weight. So he relied on an exoskeleton and a hoverchair known as the Doomsday Chair, which was equipped with a variety of weapons including missiles and lasers.

He believed his plans to be far greater to that of General Hale or any other Hydra leader. His offensive would shake not only the world, but the entire Universe. Nobody could match his mental prowess in this entire world. Not even Tony Stark.

And yet, Tony Stark was the one he needed to further his plans. Because for all of his brains, his creativity wasn't higher than an average human. And that is why he needed Tony Stark too.

He used resources from old warehouses of A.I.M. to make his devices.

"Sir."

The man turned around to see his chief lieutenant. He was an armored individual wearing a purple hood with a cape that obscured the upper half of his face. In his hand was a scythe that made him look like the Grim Reaper himself. But then that's what he called himself.

"What is it?" The man asked him.

"Some people have entered one of our warehouses in New York." The Grim Reaper said, "We believe they might have found some evidence of our work."

"Brilliant." The man said, "This is the perfect excuse. Deploy the weapon. We will exterminate the people who probably saw our work and draw out Tony Stark and Vision for us."

"Yes sir." The Grim Reaper said and walked off to execute the plan.

* * *

New York

Barry, Kara and J'onn returned to the warehouse.

"Found anything?" Oliver asked them.

"Well, Tony Stark is a billionaire genius who runs Stark Industries." Barry said, "He used to sell his weapons to anyone who paid the right price. But then he was abducted by some terrorists in Afghanistan who wanted him to build a missile but he built a suit of armor instead and used it to escape."

"And ever since then, he has been upgrading the suit and using it to fight crime and threat to this Earth." J'onn told him.

"So he is a hero?" Oliver asked, "Doesn't seem like that from what Kara told us."

"Well, people can surprise you." Sara quipped.

"He is a member of a superhero team known as The Avengers." Kara said.

"And what about the Sokovia Accords?" Cisco asked.

"Because of the destruction and loss of life the Avengers accidentally caused whenever they fought bad guys, 117 countries came together and a document known as the Sokovia Accords was made to supervise their activity." Barry revealed, "All Avengers are required to sign it and also Enhanced and Inhumans."

"What do you mean by those two sill sounding words, mate?" Constantine asked.

"Enhanced are people who gained their superpowers through scientific means while Inhumans are those who were born with them." Kara explained.

"So kind of like meta-humans in a way." Cisco said and they nodded.

"These Accords are a leash to control the heroes of this world." Oliver simply said in disgust, "Politicians care more about their benefits than the good of everyone. They want to control the Avengers and all super-powered beings which is why they made these."

"People fear what they can't control." Sara said.

"Nobody here is controlling me though." Constantine said.

"I'm guessing Tony Stark signed it." Cisco said.

"Yes. But other Avengers led by a superhero called "Captain America" didn't and so they were made fugitives by the government." Barry said sadly.

"Of course. 'Follow us or be chased by the law.'" Oliver said in disgust, "That's what the Accords aimed for. Not for the good of the people."

"Well, considering we are unregistered Enhanced in this world with no way home, we should keep a low profile." Kara said.

"Right." Oliver agreed, "So first of all, we need less conspicuous clothes."

"Right." Barry sighed, "So….stealing?"

"Unfortunately, yes." J'onn agreed.

"Well, nothing better than to steal some things." Constantine smirked as he was about to move out when Kara raised her hand.

"What?" Constantine asked.

"Kara, what is it?" Oliver asked, realizing she had heard something.

"Something is coming." She said and all of a sudden, the door was blasted as everyone except Kara fell away.

* * *

Avengers Tower

Tony had recovered significantly from the damage he had received and was now looking at a hologram of Kara Danvers that Friday had made for him to understand her powers.

"So, Friday. Tell me you got something." Tony requested.

"Her body works like an oversized solar battery." Friday said, "She is powered by the yellow sun."

"Yellow sun?" Tony asked, "Damn. That's totally new. Well, so if we ever face her again, we need to cut that off."

"Yes boss." Friday said.

"And what better way to negate yellow sunlight's powers than red sunlight." Tony smirked when an alarm beeped.

"Friday, what is it?" Tony asked.

"Boss, some kind of robots and people are attacking a warehouse in Hell's Kitchen." Friday said, "And they appear to have Hydra's symbol on them."

"Hydra." Tony snarled, "Well, if it ain't any trouble, I got to go. Vision!"

"Mr. Stark." Vision said as he walked in.

"Some Hydra guys are attacking a warehouse in Hell's Kitchen. Wanna come?" Tony asked.

"I believe with your condition, you will require my assistance." Vision simply said as Tony nodded gratefully.

Tony then rushed to the window as his Mark XLV attached itself to him and jumping off, he flied away with Vision flying behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done.
> 
> Dr. Sivana is a classic Shazam villain who also appeared in the movie. Though I used his Golden Age version which is obvious from his clichéd motives.
> 
> Again, that was done to explain why the other heroes are trapped in the MCU world and why they can't be brought back by their friends for now.
> 
> And considering that MCU Earth is more advanced than any Arrowverse Earth, I believe Tony with all his technology would figure out the source of Kara's powers. Like Chaos Sorcerer said, they have been exposed to Earth-jumping too much so tech related to it is available and time travel came to them from the future. So MCU Earth is more advanced.
> 
> You can all guess who the people at Strucker's castle are.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.


	4. Super-Adaptoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Barry, Kara, Sara, Cisco, J'onn and Constantine are attacked by Hydra as Tony and Vision also arrive at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Oliver and Barry coughed as Kara shook them awake while Sara, J'onn, Cisco and Constantine also woke up.

Kara helped them both up as Oliver asked, "What happened?"

"I think the owners of this warehouse aren't happy." Kara joked dryly, "See for yourself."

"Blimey. Just when I thought I could enjoy life on a different Earth." Constantine sighed.

"This just got so much worse!" Barry said.

"Well, that means we have to get off our ass." Sara said.

"Come on." J'onn said as they all walked outside, seeing the wall had been blasted down badly.

"Damn! What the hell happened?" Cisco asked.

"That." Kara said as she pointed at something.

The smoke cleared and everyone gasped in horror at the sight before them. It was a silver and green robot with glowing yellow 'nerves' inside its arms and glowing yellow eyes too. At its center was a symbol of a skull with tentacles under it.

With it were several other robots with a greenish color and a large one that was based on the skull with tentacles symbol. And several suited men with guns were there too, with the symbol, on their arms.

"Well shit!" Sara said.

"Guys, we can talk about this." Barry said lamely with raised hands.

The men all fired at them and Barry and Kara quickly sped everyone out of the way.

"Good talk." Oliver said dryly.

The civilians around were running in fear as Barry sped up to some soldiers and knocked them out at super speed while Kara flew into one of the robots, throwing it down as it crashed to the ground before she fired her heat vision, slowly destroying it.

Oliver fired an arrow and it divided into 3, killing 3 of the men as Sara flipped around to avoid gunfire and sliced two of the men down.

Some of the men fired as J'onn increased his density and the bullets deflected off of him and he flew at one of the men, throwing him back by many feet into three more.

Constantine once again used his fire spell as he took out his lighter, "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere."

The flame became a small fire and he blew on it, hitting a few soldiers and burning them brutally as they screamed in agony.

Cisco raised his hand and to his joy, a vibe blast escaped his hand, hitting a soldier and knocking, "I can still do stuff!"

None of them had made the mistake of attacking the big robot- yet!

* * *

Iron Man and Vision were flying towards their destination.

* * *

On a rooftop, a man in a red and black armored suit with a horned helmet was crouching. A woman in a red suit with a scarf to cover her face stood behind and next to her was a man wearing a trench coat with a vest underneath that had a symbol of a skull on it.

"There's some fighting going on in a warehouse." The man, who was none other than Daredevil, said as he got up.

"Well, that sounds fun." The woman, whose name was Elektra Natchios Murdock, said. She was the wife of Daredevil whose real name was Matthew Murdock. The two had been separated twice. Once when she had died and then when a building had collapsed on both of them after her resurrection, leaving her fate uncertain. But after the defeat of Wilson Fisk, she had been revealed to be alive and returned to him and they had been together since.

"What're we waiting for?" The man, who was none other than Frank Castle, said. He was the brutal vigilante known as the Punisher.

Matt leapt off the roof and used his Billy club to swing away as Elektra used her superhuman abilities to jump from rooftop to rooftop and Frank simply ran down the building using emergency stairs and ran after them.

* * *

Kara flew up as two of the robots fired at her and ended up destroying each other instead. Oliver ducked to avoid a soldier's shot and smacked him out with his bow before turning around and leaning to avoid another one's blow. He disarmed him with his bow and in a rotatory motion, kicked him out before looking up to see Kara and J'onn battling the robots.

J'onn turned intangible to avoid a few shots at him and turning tangible again, flew at the robot at high speed, sending it back.

Barry was still speeding around as he punched soldiers here and there while Cisco fired vibe blasts at a few of them and Sara sliced one down. Constantine telekinetically stopped a soldier and taking his gun, shot him down, "That is some good stuff you got there, mate."

Oliver then noticed that the skull like robot with the tentacles was about to fire at Sara.

"Sara, look out!" He yelled. Just before the robot could fire at her though, a blue beam from the sky hit it hard, shattering its frontal portion into pieces as it fell down.

"Friday, talk to me." Tony Stark said in the air.

"Using the Unibeam has reduced armor's power to 60%, boss." Friday told him.

"Damn!" Tony said as Vision flew next to him and using his Mind Stone's blast, destroyed a robot.

"Tony Stark?"

Tony turned to see Kara hovering next to him.

"Hi, Cheerleader." Tony said.

"I hate the name but better than 'thong girl.'" She said.

"So, these Hydra guys bothering you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Kara said lamely.

"We will stop them." Vision said as he flew up to a robot and turning his fist intangible, phased into it before turning it tangible again, destroying the robot's wiring as he pulled his fist out.

"J'onn!" Kara called out as the Martian flew up next to her, "Looks like you found a kindred spirit."

"What are you man?" Tony asked him, "A Martian?"

"Yes." J'onn said.

"Wow. Jokes come true." Tony said, "Friday, activate external speakers."

"Just did, boss." Friday said.

Tony then looked at the Hydra thugs down below and announced, "Attention Hydra goons. You've been trying to take over the world for 70 years. It's not happening."

"I like this guy." Constantine quipped as Oliver and Sara rolled their eyes.

One of them fired a missile at him and he narrowly avoided.

"He actually shot at me?" Tony angrily asked.

"It appears he did." J'onn said, amused at him.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Tony said as he flew down and fired a missile from his arm from which many mini-disks popped out that attached themselves to the guns of the Hydra thugs before exploding, putting them all down.

"Well, at least he has style." Kara quipped. Two of the thugs were hiding behind a car when Tony lifted it up and said, "Hi there."

He then fired a repulsor, taking them both down as Oliver fired at one who was behind him, taking him down too. The two nodded at each other as Tony said, "Well, they don't make bad guys like they used to."

Suddenly, the skull robot Tony had taken down fired three huge projectiles as Friday said, "Warning! Incoming projectiles!"

Tony turned around as three huge balls fell in front of him, creating some smoke as Oliver, Barry, Sara and Constantine covered their eyes.

The smoke cleared and the balls turned into 3 big green robots which started marching at them. One of them had glowing eyes, another had a flaming mouth and third had a drill.

They moved towards Tony as Kara, Vision and J'onn flew down next to him.

"Well, this is awkward." Tony said, remembering his fight with Kara.

"Let's move past that for now." Kara sighed.

The one with the glowing eyes was about to fire at Tony when Kara stepped in the way but the blast actually sent her flying back by a few feet.

"What the hell?" She said as she got back up with a groan. The second one fired a few missiles but Tony destroyed a few with his repulsors while Kara destroyed the remaining with her heat vision. The one with the drill tried to bring it down on Tony as he held it back when Vision and J'onn flew into it and turned tangible again, destroying its wiring as it broke down.

"Phew!" Tony said in relief. Barry sped around, charging 3 lightning bolts and fired it at one of the robots as Kara fired her heat vision, destroying that robot. But one of the lightning bolts hit the silver and green robot and its eyes glowed brighter.

Tony fired his repulsors at the last robot, increasing their power and finally destroying it as the silver and green robot rushed them.

Kara flew up and fired her heat vision at it as Tony fired his repulsors while Vision fired his Mind beam, throwing it back as it fell down.

Oliver avoided a shot from a Hydra thug behind him as him and Sara rushed the man. Oliver kicked him in the abdomen, sending him down as Sara sliced his throat while Cisco fired a vibe blast at the downed robot, putting it down again.

After a few seconds though, it got back up and to their horror, fired the heat vision with its eyes, sending Kara crashing into a bar. It then fired vibe blasts at Barry and Cisco, sending them back too before firing Tony's own repulsors at him, sending him back. It then fired a beam resembling the Mind beam from its forehead, sending Vision and J'onn back.

"Okay, what just happened?" Tony asked.

"The robot has replicated all the powers, boss." Friday told him.

"What the hell?" Barry groaned.

Vision and J'onn got up when suddenly two disks fell near them and exploded, trapping them both in force fields as they looked around in surprise.

They saw an armored man in a purple hood attached to a cape that obscured the upper half of his face. In the place of his right hand, there was a scythe.

"Who are you?" J'onn asked.

"You will find out soon." The man said with a smirk.

"This will not hold us for long." Vision told him.

"I took care of that." The Grim Reaper said as he pressed a button and powerful electricity was discharged into the force fields, making them both cry out in pain. And it wasn't just normal electricity and the force field too was more powerful than an ordinary one.

The Grim Reaper turned around to see Oliver, Sara and Constantine battling some Hydra thugs in the rubble of the building and rushed them from behind, intending to strike one of them down.

That was when a Billy club hit his face, staggering him away. Oliver, Sara and Constantine looked back to see Daredevil jumping down with Elektra jumping next to him as Frank fired at the Grim Reaper but he deflected by twirling his staff.

Oliver smacked a thug out as Sara sliced another down when the Grim Reaper fired an electromagnetic blast at them from his scythe at them. They all jumped away to avoid as Matt rushed him.

He swung his scythe, using it like a high-speed propeller blade buzzsaw. He deflected Matt's clubs and Elektra' sword like that and clashed against them before flipping into the air and kicking them both away before turning around to deflect an arrow and shuriken from Oliver and Sara respectively. He then flipped away to avoid a fire blast from Constantine who then held him telekinetically in the air but his scythe fired another electromagnetic blast, making Constantine jump away as his hold broke.

"That thing is bloody bonkers." Constantine said about the scythe.

Frank rushed Grim Reaper with a roar as he tried to fire but Grim Reaper deflected the bullets and kicked Frank away in a rotatory motion.

* * *

People had been having fun in the bar when Kara had crashed there, making them run off in fear. She got back up with a groan and removed the dust from herself, "We come to a world, things go to hell."

She then flew off. One man was still sitting in the bar and had not run off. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and closed his hand into a fist as three metal claws popped out of his knuckles.

"Shit goes around."

* * *

Kara flew up to the robot at full speed, ramming into it hard as Barry fired his lightning bolts at it, sending it down. The machine got back up and knocked Kara away, having gained her strength. Barry sped up to it and hit it with super-speed punched before vibrating himself to avoid heat vision.

Tony fired a repulsor, throwing it back before it started vibrating too, making the repulsor go through it.

"Okay, what?" He said as the robot also ran around at super speed. It grabbed Kara and threw her into Barry, knocking them both out.

Tony fired a missile as Cisco fired his vibe blasts but nothing happened to it as it sped up to them and knocked them both out too.

Matt and Oliver were fighting the Grim Reaper together as he deflected the club and bow with his scythe before disarming Matt and kicking Oliver away. He then grabbed Matt by the head and slammed him to the ground as Elektra and Sara attacked him.

He flipped around to avoid their attacks before firing a vibrational blast from his scythe, sending them both down.

He then walked up to the downed Matt and raised his scythe. He brought it down on him when metal claws blocked it.

He looked shocked as he saw a tall man with metal claws popping out of his knuckles in the way. The man grunted and sent him back.

"You don't want to do that, bub." The tall man snarled at Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper looked around to see his force fields had finally knocked Vision and J'onn out while the robot, which was called Super-Adaptoid had knocked out Tony, Barry, Kara and Cisco.

"It's time to get out." He said as he raised his scythe and twirled it, making him go up in the air, using it as a helicopter while Super-Adaptoid picked up the four heroes it had downed and flew off with them. Two of the remaining robots lifted Vision and J'onn and flew off with them too.

Matt, Oliver, Sara, Elektra, Constantine and Frank got back up with groans.

"Where are the others?" Sara asked.

"They took them." Oliver snarled angrily.

"Who the hell are they?" Constantine asked.

"They are Hydra, bub." The tall man said as he turned around, "A scientific off-shoot of the Nazis. The Nazis are gone but factions of Hydra still exist around these parts."

"Who are you people?" Oliver asked them.

"What, you never heard of us?" Frank asked in shock.

"Long story." Sara said, "I'm sure you haven't heard of us either."

"I'm Daredevil." Matt introduced himself.

"The Black Sky." Elektra said.

"Frank Castle. The Punisher." Frank said.

"You can call me Logan, bub." The tall man said.

"I am Green Arrow." Oliver introduced himself.

"White Canary." Sara said.

"John Constantine. Occasional dabbler in the Dark Arts." Constantine said.

"Dark Arts?" Frank asked.

"Don't ask of it, mate." Constantine said.

"While we don't know each other, I feel the best chance of surviving is sticking together." Oliver said.

"Yes it is." Matt agreed.

"So what do we do?" Sara asked, "How do we get them back?"

"As much as I want to just go back and smoke before my life was interrupted", Logan started, "I think I know who can help you."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"The remaining Avengers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming, did you? Originally, the robot in this was A.M.A.Z.O., made by Hydra instead of Ivo Technologies. But then Chaos Sorcerer and another Guest reminded me of Super-Adaptoid, who is basically Marvel's AMAZO, created by AIM. So I edited this chapter to have Super-Adaptoid instead. And well, things have gone to shit.
> 
> Tony, Barry, Cisco, Kara, Vision and J'onn have been taken.
> 
> Matt, Elektra and Frank are here to help too. And Logan also exists in my version of MCU. As for the X-Men, I have thought about them but I won't tell my plans right now.
> 
> And I think now we know who will help all of them in saving the captured heroes.
> 
> See you all next time with another chapter.


	5. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people reach out to the only people they can to save Tony, Barry, Cisco, Kara, J'onn and Vision- Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Chaos Sorcerer and another Guest reminded me of Super-Adaptoid in their reviews who is Marvel's version of AMAZO so I edited the last chapter and replaced AMAZO with Super-Adaptoid

Syria

Fury and Hill were about to get into their car when the former's secret cell phone beeped and he picked it up.

"Who's this?" Fury asked.

"I'm pretty sure you remember me, Fury." Logan said from the other hand.

"Logan." Fury said, "What's the matter?"

"Well, you see bub. Some Hydra faction with robots abducted Tony Stark, Vision and some other Enhanced." Logan told Fury, who seemed surprised, "Now I'm with Daredevil, Black Sky, Punisher and some other people who are friends of those abducted Enhanced. And we need some help to find them."

"Got it, Logan." Fury told him, "Been a while."

"3 years if I'm right." Logan said, "Thanks for the help."

Fury cut the call.

"What is it, Nick?" Hill asked.

"Hydra faction." Fury said, "Like they said- "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." They abducted Stark, Vision and some other Enhanced. Logan needs help in rescuing them."

"Logan?" Hill asked in surprise, "I thought he wasn't fighting any longer."

"I'm pretty sure he did too." Fury said, "But he cannot ignore his nature forever."

* * *

Somewhere else in Syria, a hijab wearing woman who covered her face was standing in a warehouse. She pressed her earpiece and said, "Okay people. Our friendly terrorist shipment is headed your way."

"Copy that Natasha." A man said from the other end.

* * *

In a room in the warehouse, some men stood wearing hijabs with covered faces as one of them opened a box to reveal a Chitauri bomb inside it.

He said in Arabic, " _Finally, these Chitauri-fueled weapons will provide us the firepower we need to lay waste to the regime."_

Suddenly, one of the men punched another one out and said, "That's about as much as I needed to hear."

The others looked shocked as the man and two more men pounced upon the others, punching or kicking them all as one of the hijab wearing people, who was a woman, raised her hands and they glowed red as two of the men were lifted up and thrown away telekinetically.

Finally, all the men were out as the three men and the women looked around while Natasha Romanoff walked in.

"Guess my old KGB contacts can still pull through in a pinch." She said as she took off her hijab and the three men and the woman did the same, revealing themselves to be Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff.

"We need to move fast. Won't take long for them to point to us as the turncoats." Steve, who had a beard now, said, "Just need to make sure we get these Chitauri components stripped and unusable before another splinter cell tries to take a crack at modifying them."

"Sure you don't want to call Tony in on this, Steve?" Natasha asked him.

"I don't!" Clint said, "That guy is untrustworthy."

"I'm sure he has got enough on his plate." Steve said.

"I can do it." Wanda told him.

"Go ahead." Steve smiled as Wanda used her powers. Her hands glowed red and red mist went into bomb as she manipulated it at a molecular level, finally dismantling it and rendering it unusable.

"Good job, kid." Natasha complimented her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where's the chatter take us next, Sam?" Steve asked, back to business mode."

"Lebanon." Sam said.

* * *

New York

"I'm asking what're you trying to do about all of this?" Rhodes asked the hologram of Secretary Thunderbolt Ross.

"The matter is being looked into." Ross said simply as the two men glared at each other, "And tell me, why is Mr. Stark fighting alongside unregistered Enhanced? Does he not care about his signatures?"

"I don't think signatures matter when everyone's life is at risk at the time." Rhodes said, "And New York itself was attacked. By Hydra. They've taken Tony and Vision. What're you going to do about that?"

"We're trying to find out where they are hidden." Ross said, "Considering that all the Avengers who signed are either captured or not useful-"

He gestured to Rhodes' braces as he glared at the man angrily, "We will have to decide how many soldiers to send. Our resources must be used wisely."

"Yes, Mr. Secretary." Rhodes said in a forced polite tone as the call was cut. Rhodes was angry at the moment.

"Not helping?" Pepper asked him.

"No." Rhodes said and Pepper looked distressed.

"What will they do to him?" Pepper wondered, thinking about what Tony might be going through.

"Hey, Pep!" Rhodes said as he hugged her and she hugged back to be comforted, "We'll get him back. Him and Vision both. I promise you."

"How?" Pepper asked.

Rhodes let her go and walked into Tony's room as Pepper followed him. Rhodes opened several drawers as Pepper looked at him, confused, until he finally found a flip phone.

"This is how." Rhodes told her.

* * *

Syria

" _You won't get out of here alive_." A thug screamed as him and some others fired at Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint and Wanda.

"They mobilized a lot faster than I expected." Natasha said as they all hid behind the walls.

"Someone must have tipped them off before the exchange, Widow." Steve said.

"We need to move." Clint said.

Steve said, "We need a clear path, Sam. You think you could-"

"On it." Sam said as he flew out, "But I'm not promising to be nice or anything."

Sam flew out and fired his Steyr SPP pistols, killing some soldiers as Clint fired an arrow into the ground and it exploded, killing some more as Wanda lifted them with her powers and threw them off.

The five quickly escaped their area and ran to their Wakandan jet but saw to people standing near it.

"Might I have a word, Captain?" Fury asked.

"Fury?" Steve asked, "Hill?"

"We'll talk later. Let's get into the jet." Fury said.

They all ran into the jet as Natasha and Clint started it and flew off.

"What're you two doing here?" Natasha asked Fury and Hill.

"Probably a mission." Clint said.

"We appreciate the house call, guys." Steve told them, "But I'm sure whatever you are here to say could have just as easily been handled through intermediaries."

"That's not always the case." Fury said.

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked.

"I think you and I both know when to its time to say enough is enough." Fury said to Steve, "Hell, not that long ago, you gave me a lecture on it before we took down SHIELD. Can't we all agree that now is the time? How long can you and Stark keep up this silent treatment?"

"Is there something more pressing that you feel needs "avenging?"" Sam asked.

"There is actually." Hill revealed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"A guy I know just called me." Fury said, "He says a Hydra faction attacked New York and took Stark, Vision and some other Enhanced."

"What?" Natasha asked in shock.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Hill said, "The guy is with Daredevil, Black Sky, Punisher and some other Enhanced. Says he needs help in rescuing them."

"Who is the guy?" Steve asked.

"An old war buddy of yours, Captain." Fury said.

"What?" Steve asked in shock, "Who?"

"James Howlett." Fury revealed.

"James?" Steve asked, "He is alive? How?"

"He went under ice too?" Natasha asked.

"No. He is a mutant. He has a healing factor that prevents him from ageing." Fury revealed.

"That's new." Clint said dryly.

"So James is alive." Steve realized.

"Yes. He goes by Logan now." Hill said.

"How do you two know him?" Natasha asked.

"There was this guy in Westchester called Professor Charles Xavier who was a powerful telepath." Fury said, "He ran a school for mutants called "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Mutants studied and taught there. Logan used to work there. Xavier once contacted me and told me about it as he considered me trustworthy and I helped him keep the place a secret. That's how I know 'em."

"Wow." Natasha said, "Never knew about that place."

"You really are "The Spy."" Steve said dryly as everyone snickered.

"When Sam and Romanoff refused to come with me to London, Logan was the one I contacted for help." Fury said, "Does the job very nicely."

"I know." Steve said as he remembered him.

"So, are you going to help?" Hill asked.

"We will." Steve said when his flip phone rang.

He quickly accepted the call, "Hello?"

"Cap, it's Rhodey." Rhodes said from the other end.

"Rhodey." Steve greeted.

"Some Hydra guys took Tony, Vision and other Enhanced, Cap." Rhodes said frantically, "We need your hel-"

"I'm already on it, Rhodes." Steve said and Rhodes paused, "We have a stop in New York and after that, we will come to the tower."

"Thank God." Rhodes said, "Thanks Cap. Hope to see you soon."

"You will." Steve assured as he cut the call, "Well, let's get to work."

* * *

Strucker's Castle

Tony, Barry, Cisco and Kara woke up with groans as they found themselves inside a red and blue forcefield with a wall behind them.

"This place." Tony said as he looked around and his eyes widened in recognition, "Oh boy!"

"You know this place?" Kara asked.

"This is Strucker's Castle." Tony said, though the significance of the place was lost on the other 3, "I thought this place had been abandoned 2 years ago after we kicked Strucker's ass."

"It was, for some time." A man said as he arrived. Everyone gasped on seeing him as their eyes widened in horror at his appearance. His head was so large that his body couldn't support it so an exoskeleton was there to support it, "Until I reoccupied it with my Hydra faction."

"And you're….Humpty Dumpty?" Tony asked jokingly.

"You may call me M.O.D.O.K." The man said, "I'm the head of this faction of Hydra and I will fulfill their goals. This world will be mine."

"And how're you gonna do that?" Kara asked.

"I will bring in creatures from all the realms to this one to serve me." MODOK said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Tony said.

"You forget that we here studied the Teserract and Loki's Scepter." MODOK said, "Of course you would, considering how arrogant you are. With my brains, I managed to harness their powers from weapons made from them. And now, my design is almost complete."

"Well then what do you want us for?" Barry asked.

"I saw the powers the 3 of you possess and they were remarkable." MODOK said, "I have to weaponize them to further my goals."

"We get it. You're another clichéd mad scientist." Cisco said dryly.

"I am not." MODOK said, "What I am about to do is going to shake this entire Universe."

"All right, enough talk." Kara said as she flew at the forcefield and Barry ran at it but it pushed both of them back.

"What the hell?" Barry said.

"This forcefield contains energies of both the Teserract and Loki's Scepter. You won't be able to penetrate it." MODOK said.

"What did you do to Vision?" Tony asked.

"And where is J'onn?" Kara snarled.

"Their abilities are remarkable." MODOK said, "And I see Vision has the Mind Stone in his forehead. Once we figure out a way to take it out of his forehead, I will be able to control all the armies I bring here along with you lot."

"We will stop you." Tony said as he got up and walked up to the forcefield until the two were seeing eye to eye, "We will protect this world from you because that's what we do. If we can't protect it, then you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"Words of bravado from a captured man." MODOK said, "But your friend is still getting used to his braces. And you alienated everyone else with your choices."

Tony winced at the reminder as MODOK hovered away.

"What was that all about?" Cisco asked, "And what is he gonna do to us?"

"Same thing he will do to Vision and J'onn." Barry said.

"We have to get out of here!" Kara said urgently.

"But how?" Cisco asked, "You two can't cross this forcefield."

"This thing is made of energies from two stones." Tony said as he looked at it, "If I had my suit and Friday, I might be able to do something. But without them, I got nothing."

"I thought you were a smart guy." Barry said.

"I haven't seen anything like this before, Red!" Tony snapped, "And besides, who are you lot?"

"It's a long story." Kara said.

"We seem to have a lot of time, considering we're not getting out anytime soon." Tony said, "And I'm pretty sure Secretary Jackass is too incompetent to find this place. If he is not, he is too much of a jackass to send anyone to help."

"Have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?" Cisco asked.

"You mean the one where there are alternate Earths?" Tony asked and they nodded.

"Like one Earth where Nazis won the war and one where we're all evil." Barry said.

"So you're trying to say that you lot are from another Earth in another universe?" Tony asked them.

"Yes, we are." Kara said.

"Damn!" Tony said.

"I thought we'd have to try harder to convince you." Barry said.

"After everything I've seen, I've realized I'm just a man in a can." Tony said as he sat down.

"Me and J'onn are actually from a different world than the others." Kara said, "Our Earth is designated Earth-38."

"And ours is Earth-1." Barry said.

"Wonder what this one will be." Tony said, "So that's why you all didn't know about the Accords or me."

"Yeah." Barry said.

"What's your name?" Tony asked, "Because I don't want you to punch me if I call you "Cheerleader" again."

Everyone snickered as Kara introduced herself, "My name is Kara Danvers. Everyone calls me Supergirl."

"So that's what the 'S' is for?" Tony asked.

"No, that is a symbol of my family's crest- The House of El." Kara said.

"And what exactly is this House of El?" Tony asked.

"I'm not a human." Kara said and Tony's jaw dropped, "My real name is Kara Zor-El. I lived on a planet called Krypton which was about to be destroyed. My cousin was sent away to Earth and I was sent to take care of him but my pod was thrown off its course and got trapped in a place called the Phantom Zone for 24 years, where I didn't age. My cousin, who was all grown up by then and called Superman, found me and saved me before putting me in the care of his friends who adopted me."

"Well, that's…..interesting to say the least." Tony said finally, "I know a few aliens. But none of them are as good looking as you."

Kara blushed and chuckled, "Thanks."

"Sorry about the fiasco back when you arrived." Tony said, "I was just being a moron."

"Yeah. I get that." Kara said.

"My name is Barry Allen. I'm called the Flash." Barry said.

"I can see that." Tony said, "You go from one place to another in a flash. I've known only one speedster so far and he wasn't even close to you."

"I'm Cisco Ramon." Cisco said, "Barry's friend. I'm called Vibe."

"What can you do?" Tony asked.

"I can fire vibrational blasts and open breaches to other Earths and also see the past, present or future of people if I touch them or anything that belongs to them." Cisco said, "But the device that sent us here reacted with my powers and cancelled them out."

"Damn! That has got to suck." Tony said, "Now about getting out-"

"Our friends will get us out." Barry said confidently.

"Those 3?" Tony asked, "Do they even know how to find this place?"

"They will." Kara said confidently, "They're all kinds of stubborn."

"And scary." Cisco added.

And they were their only hope now.

"Wonder what they will do about the copycat robot." Tony said and the 3 gulped on being reminded of it and how it had copied their powers.

* * *

New York

The Wakandan jet flew above the city, cloaked by its advanced technology as Natasha and Clint dropped it over the apartment they were supposed to meet Logan at.

"Well Captain." Fury said as the backdoor opened and they all walked out, "We're leaving this mission to you?"

"Got homework?" Natasha asked.

"A lot of it." Hill said.

"But if you want to know anything, one of my contacts informed me that Strucker's Castle is consuming power again." Fury said and they all looked shocked.

"Thank you, Fury." Steve said gratefully as the two shook hands while Natasha and Clint hugged Hill and shook hands with Fury too before the two walked off.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Wanda walked down into the apartment and knocked the door Fury had told them to.

A tall, rough, scruffy looking but ruggedly handsome man opened the door as Steve's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Even though Fury had told him, it was a surprise to see it.

"I see you haven't aged a day, Cap." Logan said, "Nice beard though."

"I'd say I don't believe it." Steve said, though he wasn't believing his own eyes, "But I think I do."

He then raised his hand, "Good to see you, Logan."

"Good to see you too, Cap." Logan said as the two shook hands, "I have people inside. We all need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter done. Not much happened but this was needed to further the storyline.
> 
> In this story, Tony's crack on Clint's family has consequences. So let's say Natasha extracted them and they live in Wakanda while Clint is also a Secret Avenger along with Steve, Natasha and Sam. Wanda is also a part of the team obviously.
> 
> The part in Syria was taken from the Infinity War prelude comic and the Captain Marvel prelude comic. Of course I made some changes as Clint and Wanda are there too while Hill also accompanied Fury because Tony and Vision are captured currently.
> 
> As for X-Men, some of the movies are cannon in this so let's count them down- X-Men: First Class, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (unfortunately), X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand (again, unfortunately) and The Wolverine. There are some differences though.
> 
> Let's say Xavier reached out to Fury between X-2 and The Last Stand for help because he found him trustworthy and so Fury knows about the school and the people in it. And in The Last Stand, the differences are that Xavier remains dead and the mutant cure is permanent so Magneto won't regain his powers.
> 
> And all of them took place before 2009 (the year in which Iron Man took place) so no one talks about their incidents currently. The Wolverine obviously happened in 2013 but it's too small scale for anyone to notice.
> 
> MODOK is played by Rainn Wilson in this story while Grim Reaper is played by James Franco.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.


	6. Punishment for the corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Oliver, Sara, Constantine and Logan meet Rhodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse ot anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> Some other changes to the X-Men timeline I made here to make it compatible with MCU- After Logan helped Fury in 2014, Fury got some new Adamantium to cover his claws as the Silver Samurai had broken them. And Stryker put all the powers of the mutants he had captured into a clone, not Wade Wilson. So he is still around and can be Deadpool while Weapon X was a clone with many mutant powers in it.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Sam walked inside as Logan shut the door. In the apartment were Daredevil, Black Sky, Punisher and 3 people they didn't know anything about. One of them had a green suit with a mask over his eyes and a hood to cover his head. He carried a bow with a quiver on his back. With him was a blonde woman in a white suit with a bo-staff. Then there was a blonde man wearing a long, yellow trench coat.

"Nice place you have here." Natasha said as she looked around.

"A friend owed me a favor." Logan said simply.

"So, who are these people?" Clint asked as he eyed the archer, his competitiveness immediately springing to his mind.

"I'm the Green Arrow." The archer said as he raised his hand and Steve shook it, followed by Natasha.

"You an archer?" Clint asked.

"The best." Green Arrow smirked.

"I highly doubt that." Clint smirked as Natasha, Wanda and Sam rolled their eyes.

"White Canary." The blonde woman said as Steve and Natasha shook her hand.

"Nice bo-staff." Natasha commented.

"Yours too." Sara commented.

"John Constantine. Occasional dabbler in the Dark Arts." Constantine said as he shook Steve's and Natasha's hands.

"Dark Arts?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask about it, bub." Logan sighed.

"And we've already about you three." Sam said as he looked at Daredevil, Black Sky and Punisher.

"Saves us a lot of time." Frank said.

"So these Hydra robots took Tony, Vision and some other Enhanced?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Logan said, "And these are the friends of those Enhanced."

"Where're you from?" Natasha asked them.

"I thought they were talking bullshit when they told us." Frank said, "But after all the craziness in this world, I'm just going to believe it."

"What is it?" Steve asked them.

"We're not from this Earth." Green Arrow said.

"Not from this Earth?" Clint asked, "As in you are aliens or something?"

"No." White Canary said, "There are more than one Earths. Ever heard of the Multiverse theory?"

"I have." Natasha said.

"What's this theory exactly?" Sam asked.

"There are many versions of the bloody Universe." Constantine said.

"Like one where the Nazis won World War II." Green Arrow said and Steve looked sick to his stomach, though Green Arrow was only telling the easiest examples, "Or one where we're all evil."

"After coming back from the dead, not much surprises you." Black Sky said.

"You came back from the dead?" White Canary asked.

"Yes." Black Sky said.

"I did too." White Canary told her.

"I think you have met your new best friend." Daredevil told her and the three chuckled.

"What is this shit?" Frank muttered.

"So you're from a different Earth." Steve said simply, "And your captured friends are too. How did you reach this one?"

"My city was attacked by an army of robots." Green Arrow said, "So we called all of our friends to help. Two of them were from another Earth. We all managed to beat most of them but one of them had a special kind of device. One of our friends can open breaches to other Earths and when he fired at the device, it reacted with his powers and cancelled them out while also opening a breach to this world which sent us here. And we're stuck now."

"How many of you were brought here?" Natasha asked.

"We were 7." White Canary said, "They took four of us, two of whom happened to be from the different Earth."

"If you all don't mind, can I have your names?" Steve asked.

Green Arrow took off his hood and mask, revealing the face of a young, blonde handsome man, "My name is Oliver Queen."

"Sara Lance." White Canary said.

"And you two?" Wanda asked Daredevil and Black Sky.

After a long sigh, Daredevil said, "Last time I refused to tell my name to my team, I almost got into a fight."

Daredevil then took off his mask, revealing himself to be a young handsome man, "My name is Matthew Murdock."

"Murdock?" Frank questioned, "So it was you after all."

"You knew?" Matt asked in shock.

"Ever since you defended, I knew deep down who you were." Frank said.

"Wait, aren't you the lawyer who defended Castle here?" Sam asked Matt, "But you were blind!"

"The chemicals that blinded me gave me enhanced senses." Matt revealed, "So now I can hear, smell, taste and feel better."

"Everything dialed up to 11." Clint said, "Damn!"

"That is new." Oliver agreed.

Black Sky then took off her scarf, "My name is Elektra Natchios Murdock. I'm Matthew's wife."

"I'm guessing introductions are done then." Logan said as he looked around.

"Do you know where they are?" Oliver asked.

"I have a good idea." Steve said.

"What're we waiting for?" Logan asked.

"Just need to go to Rhodey first." Natasha said.

* * *

Avengers Compound

"Still nothing on Stark or Vision?" The hologram of Ross asked Rhodes. They were having a meeting along with several other important officials.

"Satellites can't pick them up." Rhodes said.

"They're locked up somewhere with a bunch of criminals." Ross said and Rhodes scoffed.

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?" Rhodes asked.

"My God, Rhodes. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own." An annoyed Ross said as he walked up to the man.

"If it weren't for those Accords, Tony and Vision would've been right here." Rhodes said.

"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel." Ross reminded him.

"That's right." Rhodes said, "And I'm pretty sure I paid for that."

"You have second thoughts?" Ross asked.

"Not anymore." Rhodes said. Never would he support a flawed piece of legislation ever again.

"Mr. Secretary."

Rhodes, Ross and the others turned to see Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Oliver, Sara, Constantine and Logan walk in.

"You got some nerve." Ross said as he walked up to Steve and Natasha, "I'll give you that. Barging in here with a bunch of vigilantes and unregistered Enhanced."

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha said.

"I'm pretty sure you have some of it." Clint snarled at Ross with contempt.

"The city's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?" Ross asked angrily.

"Pathetic." Oliver said, "Another corrupt politician who cares more about himself than the greater good."

"Don't talk about things you have no idea of." Ross snarled at him.

"I'm sure I have a pretty good idea." Oliver said, "If you were in my world, I have no doubt your name would be on the List. And I would have no issues in taking you down."

The glare in Oliver's eye made Ross pale for a second as Logan walked up to him, "Go fuck yourself Secretary Jackass."

Ross snarled, "You don't know what I, the Secretary of Sta-"

Logan raised his middle claw and it passed right through the forehead of the hologram, "I'm sorry, you were saying Secretary Jackass? The last person who tried this on me got a broken nose. The only reason you're not getting that is because you're a hologram."

"Following's not really our style." Sara said dryly.

"You ever been to Hell?" Constantine asked with a smirk as he walked up to Ross, "I think it could use some people like you."

Ross took some deep breaths and finally recovered himself, "How the mighty have fallen, Captain. Bringing in thugs to threaten me?"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission." Steve said firmly, "This city just lost its best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you too."

Ross looked over at Rhodes, mistakenly thinking him to be his only ally, "Arrest them."

"All over it." Rhodes said as he shut the holographic meeting off.

"That's a court-martial." He said to the others as Natasha smiled.

"It's great to see you, Cap." He said as him and Steve shook hands.

"You too, Rhodey." Steve said as him and Natasha hugged, "Hey."

"Hey man." Clint shook his hand as him and Sam hugged too.

"Wow. You guys..." Rhodes trailed off as he looked at all of his friends, "Really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple years."

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam joked.

"And you brought in some vigilantes too." Rhodes said as he looked at Matt, Elektra and Frank, the former two of whom were wearing masks again, "Wow!"

He then looked at Oliver, Sara and Constantine, "I recognize you from the footage."

"So you're Rhodes." Oliver said.

"So tell me Cap, what did you find out?" Rhodes asked him.

"According to the Intel a good friend gave us, Tony, Vision and the others have been held up in Strucker's castle." Steve said.

"That place?" Rhodes asked, "I thought it was abandoned."

"Maybe someone else occupied it later." Natasha said.

"We can't rule out the possibility." Oliver said, "Though we have to act fast. Whatever they're planning, it can't be good."

"And I have a feeling Secretary Jackass is gonna be all over us." Logan said.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything to him." Rhodes said, "He has covered up everything he did. And the one witness against him is not here."

Steve, Natasha, Clint and Wanda winced at the reminder of Bruce Banner, the latter feeling a lot of guilt, as her actions had indirectly led Banner to leave Earth.

"We can." Oliver said.

"Look Oliver", Steve said, "We like him as much as you guys, but taking him down is only going to bring us trouble. Especially Rhodey. We don't even have any proof against him."

"What if he just disappears?" Constantine asked, "And no one finds out. They can't pin that on anyone. Would be bonkers."

"You can do that?" Natasha asked.

"I did say I was an occasional dabbler in the Dark Arts." Constantine smirked.

"Well shit." Frank sighed.

* * *

Strucker's Castle

"So you actually travelled time?" Tony asked Barry.

"Yeah, but I didn't save my mother." Barry said, "The consequences of that would be disastrous."

"I see." Tony said. He wondered what he would do in such a situation. Would he save his mom and dad? Would he still attack Barnes even though he knew the man was brainwashed.

"Well, at least we have aliens common in all of our worlds." Cisco said.

"We first found out about their existence in 2011." Tony said, "And then the Chitauri attacked in 2012."

"Our world was attacked by Dominators in 2016." Cisco said, "Never seen aliens before that."

"Weekly thing in my world." Kara joked and everyone chuckled.

"As much as I like this story sharing and bonding experience, we need to get out of here." Cisco said.

"Well, we have tried everything." Barry said, "Phasing. Punching. The three of us attacked the forcefield at the same time and nothing happened."

"How will we ever get out?" Kara sighed.

"Well, if your friends don't find this place, I think I have figured out an alternative scenario." Tony said as he looked at the forcefield, "Rhodey will probably call Cap on the flip phone."

"You guys still use flip phones?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Cap does." Tony said, "Sometimes."

"Because of the World War II thing?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah." Tony said, "We parted on bad terms. We don't talk anymore. But he left me the phone in case I ever needed help. Haven't used it yet. Though I think Rhodey will. He is not as much of a narcissist as me."

Barry, Cisco and Kara chuckled at that.

"Well, I hope they find a way to get us out." Barry said.

* * *

Ross' driver drove him to his well-guarded home. He was fuming inwardly, feeling disrespected and humiliated. Colonel Rhodes had disobeyed his orders while Captain's thugs had threatened him in front of the other officials. Who did they think they were?

They were all going to pay for their acts of defiance. Starting next day with Rhodes.

He got out of his car and walked into his house as the two armed guards stood in attention.

He opened the door and went inside. Walking up to his dining room he switched the light on- but nothing happened!

Ross tried the switch many times but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" He groaned.

He suddenly heard the sound of an arrow being drawn and turned around-

Only to get an arrow to the leg as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up to see Oliver Queen standing over him, "Thaddeus Ross. You have failed this city!"

"You?" Ross snarled through gritted teeth, "You will not get away with this! Guards!"

He then heard the sounds of two bodies falling outside as Sara Lance walked in, "Took care of them."

"I have cameras." Ross said.

"Took care of them too." Oliver said, "Edited the footage to make it look like you never reached home at all."

"If you kill me, all of your friends will pay!" Ross exploded.

"Who said anything about killing?" Constantine asked as he arrived with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ross asked as he shivered.

"You remember my offer about Hell?" Constantine asked, "I am happy to oblige."

With that, he raised his hands as a magic circle appeared and inside it a magic square with a magic triangle inside it and a smaller magic circle inside it as Constantine chanted, "Leig seachad an ceangal sin, agus smàl an solus sin, agus fuadaich an sídhe air ais gu'n àite-breith. Сum sabhailt ar naoidhein gun am breith, agus cum dùinte an geata uamhasach seo."

The symbol transformed into a fiery portal as Ross said, "No! Forgive m-"

He was cut off when Constantine did a gesture with his hands and a screaming Ross was sucked in as the portal closed.

Constantine's eyes stopped glowing as Oliver and Sara took deep breaths. They had heard a lot about Hell but seeing someone being banished into it for the first time was something else.

"So, edited the footage?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said, "While Felicity is the computer expert, I haven't lost my touch. Based on the footage, Ross never reached home. And no one has any idea what happened to him."

"No more than the bloody bastard deserved." Constantine said.

"I think now it's time to rescue our friends." Sara said.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed as the three walked out, "Come on."

Constantine put his hands on the two knocked out guards and chanted, "Memorui Siniath."

He then walked up to the knocked out driver and did the same, "Memorui Siniath."

"They won't remember a thing." He smirked.

"Nice." Sara smirked.

"Let's go." Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got some vindictive pleasure from writing this chapter. I'm sure everyone got some vindictive pleasure from reading it. Considering that Oliver, Sara and Constantine are from another Earth, I don't see them facing any consequences for what they did. And it's impossible to connect the disappearance of Ross to anyone in that case.
> 
> I don't think Arrowverse Constantine has used memory spells but I won't be surprised if he has them.
> 
> Next chapter is where the rescue from Hydra will begin.


	7. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Oliver, Sara, Constantine and Logan attack Strucker's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

The Wakandan jet was flying over the sea, on its way to Strucker's Castle.

"So, what is this place exactly?" Oliver asked.

"An old Hydra stronghold." Steve said, "It was run by Strucker, a head of a Hydra faction before we got him."

"And it was abandoned, till now." Natasha said.

"Well, this Hydra sure sounds like something." Sara said.

"Well, they did infiltrate SHIELD and the Senate for many years." Clint said.

"And I thought Fisk was bad." Matt groaned.

"Well, to be honest, he was pretty bad." Sam said, "I heard he fooled the entire FBI or something like that."

"Oh he did." Elektra said, "Made them eat out of his hand."

"Sounds bloody entertaining to me." Constantine said, only to receive glares from everyone, "Bloody horrible."

"But now he is in prison with no way out." Frank said, "Exactly like he deserves."

"No kidding." Wanda agreed.

"And I did hear about those Accords." Oliver said, "A flawed piece of legislation to control the Avengers. Nothing more."

"Yeah. I just wish more people understood." Clint told him.

"Tony only supported them out of guilt." Steve said, "It's a human reaction."

"Guilt for what?" Sara asked.

"It was my fault." Wanda said in guilt.

"Hey, kid." Clint said as she looked over at him, "Don't blame yourself. Tony and Bruce were working on Ultron long before you showed Stark a vision. Some of it is your fault, but they also share the blame. You rattled Tony but you didn't make him use alien technology he knew nothing about to go about creating Ultron."

"If we start going in too deep, every single one of us has made horrible mistakes." Natasha said, "But we can't let them hold us back forever."

"You're right. We shouldn't." Sara agreed, "And now I realize mine."

"What?" Oliver asked her.

"I have been ignoring my home all this time." Sara told him, "You, dad, the other Laurel."

She turned to Constantine, "Look, I'm having fun with you guys and all, but being thrown here with no way back, I'm realizing how much I really miss everyone over there. So I won't ignore them any longer."

"I think I understand just fine." Constantine said.

"You should spend as much time with your loved ones as you can." Clint agreed, "You never know when it's too late."

"So…you're coming back?" Oliver asked her.

"If we manage to make it back home, yes." Sara said and Oliver smiled.

"We're close." Sam said.

Wanda looked down from the jet and shuddered at the huge crater she was seeing. It brought back horrible memories.

"Kid, you all right?" Clint asked.

After several deep breaths, Wanda said, "I think I will be."

"What is this place?" Sara asked.

"I'm pretty sure something used to be here in this crater's place." Oliver said.

"Yes." Wanda said sadly, "My home."

"What?" Constantine asked in horror as Oliver and Sara had the same expression, "So this place used to be what…..some city or something?"

"Novi Grad." Frank said, "That's what this place was called."

"The capital of Sokovia." Matt told them.

"Remember that assassin Danny and Colleen told us about?" Elektra asked Matt, "She was held as a POW here or something?"

"Yes, Mary Walker." Matt remembered and the two nodded.

"How did this happen?" Oliver asked.

"Tony and Bruce were working on Ultron, an AI that could control all his suits and create a suit of armor around the world to protect it." Steve said.

"Doesn't sound like much of a world." Oliver said, "What if the robots started causing havoc?"

"The idea was a good one if done right." Natasha said, "Like if he asked all the countries for their permission in having his Iron Legion guard them."

"But Tony got his hands on a Scepter that had an AI inside it and tried to use it to fulfill the program." Steve said.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well." Sara said.

"No." Sam said, "Ultron became sentient and decided that the only way to save the world was to destroy humanity as they were the ones hurting it."

"Damn, this thing really got bloody bonkers." Constantine said.

"And then he recruited me and my brother." Wanda said, "At the time, we hated the Avengers and Stark because a bomb made by his company had killed our parents."

"Barry did tell us that he used to be some kind of weapons dealer or something before." Sara said.

"He was." Steve said, "But he realized the error of his ways and shut down the weapons division of his company because they had been dealing behind his back for years."

"So it wasn't completely his fault." Wanda agreed before saying guiltily, "And we did help him for a while. Until I looked into his mind and realized his true plan. Humanity's extinction."

"We did try to stop him. But he had already risen the city to the sky." Clint said, "And dropping it would kill almost everyone."

"So we had to destroy it after evacuating the civilians." Steve said sadly as he looked at Wanda, "One of us lost his life."

"Your brother?" Sara asked Wanda gently and she nodded. Sara felt her greatest sympathies going out to Wanda, as she had also lost her sister.

"All because of me." She said.

"Like Clint said, not all of it is your fault." Oliver assured her, "My sister also helped a psychopath who killed 503 people when she was misguided. But we don't judge her for that."

"Who destroyed the city though?" Constantine asked.

"Thor did." Steve said, "After it was evacuated."

"The Norse God?" Constantine asked and they all nodded, "So is he red-haired or something?"

"No. He is blonde." Sam said.

"What a world!" Oliver said, "Even Norse Gods are real."

"Considering that he destroyed what used to be in this crater's place, he definitely is very powerful." Sara said.

"Yeah, from what I recall, he hit the core with his hammer and Tony contained his shockwaves so they ended up destroying the city without harming anyone else." Steve said.

"Mighty guy." Constantine commented.

"I think we're close." Matt said.

"Right you are, Matt." Clint agreed as they brought the jet down near the crater between the trees.

"Well, bub, I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this very, very much." Logan said.

With that, the 12 of them walked out of the jet and discreetly moved through the trees in the forests as Clint used his rangefinder to look up at the outposts and saw some soldiers there.

As they continued moving, Matt heard something and said, "We're not alone."

And suddenly a rocket was fired at them from somewhere.

"Move!" Steve yelled as they all jumped away to avoid it. As they got up, Matt heard a click and soon, machine gun fire was upon them but Wanda raised a hex shield to defend them all as they took cover behind the trees.

The firing stopped for a while as Wanda lowered her shield and Frank got up, firing back before the machine gun fire resumed and Wanda raised her shield again.

"I wish you had yours." Natasha said to Steve who groaned. He didn't consider himself worthy of it now.

"We're sitting ducks out here!" Oliver said, "We need recon."

"I'm working on it, bub." Logan snarled.

Eventually, the machine gun ran out of ammo and then Wanda lowered her shield again. Matt could hear a heartbeat in the vicinity and at that moment, threw his Billy club. It hit the Hydra thug on the face, knocking him out as his club returned.

"I like her." Constantine said to Oliver and Sara about Wanda, "Those are some nice tricks she has got."

"Well then you better not piss her off." Sara said dryly as Clint, who was listening, chuckled.

"Anyone who does that is crazy." Clint said.

"No kidding." Sam agreed.

"Come on." Steve yelled as they continued further.

* * *

MODOK was hovering near the window as Grim Reaper walked up behind him.

"Grim Reaper." MODOK said, "Report."

"MODOK, the Rogue Avengers have found the fortress." Grim Reaper said, "Steve Rogers leads them. They also have Daredevil, Black Sky, Punisher and the 3 friends of the Enhanced we captured."

"Send your best regiment out to confront him." MODOK ordered, "He will defeat them, of course, but it will give us time to prepare the specimens. This will be the perfect test."

* * *

Outside, the others were running towards the place as Sam flew up towards the outposts and kicked two of the firing soldiers down while Oliver and Clint fired their arrows at the ones on the other outpost, getting them too.

Three of them rushed the group but Sara sliced one of their throats in a rotatory motion while Elektra stabbed the other through the chest and Natasha flipped the third one down before punching him out.

Steve lifted one up and threw him down as Frank shot another one dead. Oliver flipped to avoid a soldier's shots and smacked him out while Clint shot another down.

Logan leapt at one from behind with a roar as his claws popped out and drove them through his neck, killing him brutally.

"Never seen those before." Steve said.

"Never cared to show them before." Logan said.

Wanda used her powers to lift up two of them and throw them off as Constantine used his telekinesis to stop one of them and took his gun before shooting him with it.

Matt repeatedly dodged one's blows before using the high tensile cable between his club to tie up his neck and pull him towards himself, punching him out. Oliver shot another soldier rushing at him.

The group continued rushing towards the castle. Some of its layout had been changed this time. A regiment of Hydra thugs fired at them but Wanda blocked with her shield before pushing it outwards, throwing them all down.

"Good job, kid." Clint complimented before someone from above threw down an explosive which exploded, sending all of them to the ground.

A minute later, they got back up as one of the soldiers rushed them but Steve grabbed him and threw him off the bridge.

Another one was about to fire at them when the bridge opened on top of him, crushing him. Out walked Sam Wilson.

"You can do wonders when you can fly." Sam commented. He had flown inside when Wanda had beaten the regiment on the bridge.

"Good job, Sam." Steve said gratefully.

The group then walked into the castle over the bridge, stopping in front of the door. Clint fired an arrow that stuck at the door and after beeping, exploded, opening it.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Looks like the welcoming committee is here." Natasha said, "I got this."

And then out stepped a giant creature with a hammer in place of its left hand and only one eye. It wore some primitive armor. It was 12 feet tall.

"You know what? I change my mind." Natasha said dryly.

It raised its hammer and brought it down on them as Wanda used her shield to block while the others backed off.

"What the hell is that?" Oliver asked.

"One of Hydra's experiments maybe." Steve said.

"That, mate, is a Cyclops." Constantine said.

"Cyclops?" Clint asked incredulously, "So you're telling me Greek Mythology is true as well?"

"It is." Constantine said, "Mostly."

Sam flew at it with his pistols out but it swung its hammer at him. Sam barely avoided and kicked the Cyclops' head but it was barely affected and grabbed him.

"Cap!" He yelled.

Matt's Billy club hit its eye and it staggered back, letting Sam go as the club returned to Matt.

"You want me monster?" Steve yelled at the Cyclops, "Here I am."

It rushed Steve who backed off towards the bridge. The Cyclops brought its hammer down on him again but he jumped back and it hit the bridge under it, shattering it and falling down into the abyss below, screaming.

Steve leapt up and grabbing a chain, swung back inside.

"Let's keep moving." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Sara said sarcastically, "No use dwelling on the Cyclops that almost ate Sam."

They ran further inside and reached the lab where several specimens of a lot of stuff were kept. Everyone looked disturbed on seeing them.

"Smart bombs." Steve said, "Nerve gas. Germ warfare."

"Okay, this is creeping me out." Sara said.

"You're not the only one, mate." Constantine said.

"Hydra. Always back to its old ways." Logan snarled angrily.

"Hydra's been working on this stuff for years." Natasha realized.

"Any one of these things could mean big trouble for the world." Clint said.

"That's why we're here." Oliver told him, "No matter what, we're taking down Hydra once and for all."

"And saving everyone they captured." Matt said.

Frank opened a door in front of them and they walked through when Matt's senses were slightly overwhelmed by the number of strange heartbeats he was hearing.

In the room were several pods with strange creatures inside them. Everyone except Constantine looked shocked on seeing them.

"What in the world is this, Cap?" Frank asked.

"I'm not so sure this is from our world." Steve said.

Suddenly, Matt realized they were not alone, "Hydra is here."

And then they all heard a dark chuckle, "You may come out now, Steven Rogers. I know you are here. You have arrived just in time to witness history."

And then MODOK appeared before them, a sick smirk on his face.

"Okay, what is that?" Sam said.

"Never seen that before." Elektra sighed.

"Your body seems….disproportional." Matt said.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"You can call me MODOK." He said.

"How did you become like this?" Oliver asked him.

"My name used to be George Tarleton." He said, "I was a head of a Hydra faction. When Hydra took the Scepter, it came to me before it went to Strucker. We were experimenting on advanced mutagenics back then with the help of a benefactor organization called The Workshop." He said, "I used it on myself to modify and alter my genes, and became Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing or MODOK for short. And my offensive will shake this entire universe."

"So you basically became a bigger shithead than before." Logan said and MODOK looked angry.

"Enough of this shit." Frank said as he fired but MODOK used a force field to defend himself as Hydra thugs jumped down on the heroes from both sides.

Clint, Wanda, Sam, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Oliver, Sara, Constantine and Logan were about to fight them when Steve gestured at them to stand down. They were puzzled but decided to listen to him.

They handed their weapons over to the soldiers and were led down below. They looked at all the mythical creatures trapped inside the pods.

And that was when they saw Vision and J'onn strapped to tables, knocked out.

"Vision!" Steve yelled.

"J'onn!" Oliver yelled.

"They are being examined for their powers." MODOK simply said.

"Still doing Hydra's dirty work, bub?" Logan asked.

"No." MODOK said, "No."

He chuckled darkly and said, "Unlike most of the other factions, I have stopped looking for relics of this world or even for our lord Hive."

"Hive?" Oliver questioned, as it was the name of the organization on his Earth.

"An Inhuman we consider our lord." MODOK said, "Though I heard it was ended one year ago."

MODOK then announced, "Today, I take the power of another world."

Gesturing to all the creatures around him, MODOK said, "Ancient mythology told of a realm of supernaturally powerful beings. And all myths have some basis in truth. This cave was the location of one gateway to that realm. The Norse called it Bifrost- the Rainbow Bridge."

"Bifrost?" Natasha questioned, "That's what Asgard uses."

"Yes. That is it. And they probably came to this specific area centuries ago." MODOK said, "Picture an army of mythological beasts unleashed upon the battlefield. The world won't even comprehend the forces that are destroying them."

That was when they noticed a giant, white beast emerging from the shadows, a huge chain around its neck. It seemed to be made of a strong metal as the creature was snarling angrily but unable to break it.

"Looks like your doggy there would rather gnaw on you than us, MODOK." Clint said.

"We have ways of guiding their choices." MODOK said as he pressed a remote and a collar around the huge beast activated, sending some electricity through it as it whined.

"What have you done?" Elektra snarled.

MODOK chuckled, "What have I done? I have won this war."

He turned to his men, "Open the portal!"

The man pulled the lever and electricity slowly started arcing through the device as a Hydra soldier brought a power dampening collar to put around Wanda, making her pale.

That was when Steve yelled, "Now!"

He suddenly turned around and punched a Hydra soldier away while Natasha flipped another to the ground and kicked him throat, knocking him out while Oliver and Clint knocked their opponents out and took back their bows and Sara also elbowed her opponent out and took her sword.

Elektra punched her opponent on the throat hard, killing him and taking her sword back while Frank ripped the throat of his opponent out, killing him brutally as he took his gun back and Matt flip kicked one out and picked up his club while Logan simply drove his claws into one's chin and they protruded from his head.

Constantine put his hand on a soldier's head and chanted, "Molles somnos, somno iam."

The soldier fell on the ground, fast asleep.

Some of the fired at the heroes but Wanda put her shield in the way and the bullets deflected off of it and hit the portal machine instead, destroying the machinery.

"NO!" MODOK yelled in despair, "NOOOOO!"

"MODOK!" Sam yelled as he flew into the air and kicked him hard, staggering him back a little.

MODOK suddenly pressed a remote and smirked. The wall behind them broke as Super-Adaptoid walked inside.

Before anyone could react, it fired repulsors at Wanda and Constantine, knocking them both out.

"Those repulsors…" Steve trailed off.

"Just like Tony's." Natasha said.

Matt hit one thug with his club in a rotatory motion and flip kicked another out as Elektra slicked one's head in a rotatory motion and Frank shot one point blank. Sara grabbed one in a headlock and snapped his neck as Oliver kicked one out in a rotatory motion and Clint shot another out.

Sam flew at MODOK again but this time he fired a beam from his headband, knocking him out.

Steve was rushing to free Vision and J'onn when Super-Adaptoid fired heat vision near his feet, throwing him off as he hit his head hard, knocked out.

"Was that…." Oliver trailed off.

"I think it was." Sara agreed as Frank fired at Super-Adaptoid but it was unaffected as it walked up to him and kicked him, knocking him out.

Matt and Elektra rushed it but it smacked them both out too before Oliver and Clint fired explosive arrows but it was still unaffected and knocked them both out with repulsors.

Natasha and Sara looked at it when MODOK hit them from behind with his mind beams, knocking them out too.

Logan leapt at Super-Adaptoid with a roar, claws out, but was smacked away. He hit the wall and groaned, having hurt himself hard. With a roar, he got back up but Super-Adaptoid fired heat vision at him and he hit the wall again, this time knocked out.

"Lock them up with the others!" MODOK roared, "And repair the portal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are going to shit still. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter though.
> 
> I think MODOK's plan is pretty insane.
> 
> And the giant white beast is actually the Jotunheim Beast from the post-credits scene of Thor: The Dark World. Nothing came of that scene really so not unreasonable to assume Hydra got their hands on it.
> 
> See you all next time with another chapter.


	8. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Matt, Elektra, Frank, Oliver, Sara, Constantine and Logan are imprisoned along with Tony, Barry, Cisco and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Steve groaned as his eyes opened. As his vision cleared itself, he realized he was surrounded by his teammates, all of them in various stages of returning to consciousness.

"Hey Cap."

Steve turned to see Tony sitting there with Barry, Cisco and Kara.

"Oliver." Barry said gently as he helped him up, "You okay?"

"I think I will be." Oliver said.

"Blimey." Constantine said, "What the hell happened?"

"It was some kind of robot." Wanda remembered.

"As Tony says- the copycat." Cisco said.

"Its repulsors were just like yours." Natasha told Tony.

"And it had heat vision like you." Sara told Kara.

"Copycat robot with our powers and abilities. Just what we needed." Clint said dryly.

"I've seen a lot of weird shit, but this takes the cake." Logan said.

"Who is this guy?" Tony asked.

"His name is Logan." Steve said, "He fought with me in World War II."

"Were you on ice too?" Tony asked.

"No. I just have anti-ageing cream." Logan said dryly.

"And you brought Daredevil, Black Sky and Punisher too? I'm so flattered." Tony said.

"Don't be." Clint snarled.

"Well, doesn't really matter." Frank sighed.

"They got us too." Matt said.

"Unfortunately." Elektra agreed.

"How are we going to get out?" Kara said.

"Can you get us out, Wanda?" Sam asked her.

"I can try." She said and fired at the force field but unlike her, it had the properties of two Infinity Stones, so while it budged a little, nothing significant happened.

"Well, looks like we're all stuck together." Tony said, "Yay!"

"Pretty unfortunate." Clint agreed before he suddenly punched Tony on the face, sending him to the floor.

Tony held his face as he got up and Clint snarled, "That was for outing my family to Ross, you son of a bitch!"

"About that-"

"Yeah, if I hear one more excuse, I'm going to bash your head on the force field to open it." Clint snarled.

"That is enough!" Steve said as him and Natasha pulled Clint back, "MODOK is going to repair that portal. And if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, we won't be able to stop him."

"What portal?" Cisco asked.

"Apparently, MODOK is bringing creatures from mythical lands to Earth to make an army." Oliver said and the four looked horrified.

"We already met a Cyclops on the way." Sara said.

"Cyclops? Wow!" Barry said in awe.

"It is not something to be awed by, mate." Constantine said.

"There were a lot of other specimens." Frank said.

"Including a giant white beast." Natasha remembered.

"So we're all in here, and they are repairing the portal that will allow them to make an army of mythical creatures." Tony said dryly, "Boy this keeps getting better and better."

"Tony Stark. Always ruining people's lives and joking about it." Grim Reaper said as he arrived outside.

"You?" Oliver snarled as him and Matt rose up.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to be gutted by my claws." Logan said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked him.

Grim Reaper took off his hood to reveal a young, handsome, but partially scarred face, "My name is Eric Williams."

"Never heard of you." Tony said.

"Of course you haven't." Grim Reaper said, "But I'm sure you're familiar with my brother- Simon Williams."

At that moment, Tony's jaw dropped and he backed off involuntarily, a reaction noticed by everyone else inside the force field with him. Eric Williams smirked at the reaction.

"So you remember him after all." Eric smirked.

"Who is Simon?" Steve asked as he stood up.

"He was my brother." Eric said before pointing at Tony accusingly, "And when you brought his company and business, he grew so angry and frustrated that he took his own life."

The expression of guilt on Tony's face brought a grim (no pun intended) satisfaction to Eric's mind.

"Even if Tony is responsible for your brother taking his life, your way of vengeance isn't very righteous." Matt told him.

"Every villain is the hero of his own story." Barry said as they all looked at Grim Reaper with nothing but contempt and hatred.

"You're just another Hydra pig." Frank told him.

"And I'm going to gut you." Logan snarled at him.

"I wonder if it will be before or after our army has been created." Grim Reaper snarled as he walked off.

Tony slid against the wall and sat down, his head in his hands as guilt overtook him.

"Tony." Kara said gently as she put a hand on his shoulder, "What was he talking about?"

"I didn't buy Simon's company to jeer at him." Tony said in a heavy voice which was rare for him, "He was good with tech and ideas, but not the best with numbers. I bought his company to save it because it was going bankrupt. It wasn't going to survive. I wanted to work with Simon. And not a day goes by when I don't regret what he did to himself."

Matt could hear Tony's heart hammering in his chest due to the guilt and sadness he was feeling.

Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder and the billionaire looked up at the soldier, "Don't blame yourself for every single thing that goes wrong, Tony. I get that you were trying to help Simon. But sometimes, people cannot be helped."

"Eric was just trying to get under your skin." Natasha told him.

"All of us make mistakes." Oliver said, "But we shouldn't let them define us."

"All they do is hold us back from becoming the best version of us." Elektra agreed as her and Matt shared a smile.

"Speaking of mistakes", Tony said as he looked up, "Seeing how you all came to rescue me, even though none of you owe me a thing, and seeing the trust between these guys from the other Earth and listening to them, I'd like to say something."

Tony was glad Barnes wasn't here. He wasn't ready to face Barnes yet.

With that, Tony began, "I fucked up. Big time. From the moment I knew about Ross and the Accords, I should have been listening and working with all of you, instead of trying to force you to do what I wanted to assuage my guilt and get my girlfriend back."

Tony glanced over at Clint and said, "I should NEVER have exposed your family to Ross."

He turned to face Wanda and said, "I should NEVER have called you a WMD."

Tony glanced at Nat and said, "I should NEVER have made that double agent crack."

Tony nodded to Sam and said, "I should NEVER have shot you when you weren't attacking anyone, even if it was only a knockout shot."

He looked at Steve and said, "I SHOULD have listened to you at the compound when you tried to tell me what was wrong with the Accords. I should have listened to you at the airport when you tried to tell me about the Winter Soldiers."

Tony swallowed and continued, "And I should NEVER have attacked Barnes. I KNOW he's not at fault, but I wanted him to hurt like I was hurting. And I would have killed him."

Steve looked at Tony with sympathy and raised his hands, "You're not the only one who made mistakes. I should have tried to voice my own thoughts on the Accords better too. And I should have told you that I knew about Hydra's involvement in your parents' deaths."

"When did you find out?" Tony asked.

"Just before the fall of SHIELD, the two of us encountered an AI version of Zola, a Hydra scientist." Natasha told Tony.

"And while stalling us, he said that Hydra had killed a lot of people that had been in their way. When he said that, he showed us a picture of your parents." Steve admitted, "That was all I knew. I never looked into the matter at all. I should have. I thought I was protecting you. But in truth, I was protecting myself. I SHOULD have told you, even if it was just suspicions. You deserved to know, Tony."

Tony could hear the sincerity and regret in Steve's voice.

"And I should never have tried to get into your head." Wanda told him, "I didn't control you. But what I did, I had no right to do it. To any of you."

"Admitting you were wrong is the first step." Barry agreed.

"I think in your position, Cap, I'd have probably done the same." Tony said as he got up, "It's not like you would just say to me, "Hey, Tony. My best friend may or may not have something to do with your parents' deaths. Have a good day.""

"And I also might have been too consumed by guilt to think rationally if I was in your place." Steve agreed, "And still, I'm sorry I kept it from you. We have both hurt each other. But I feel it is time to move past that."

"It is." Tony agreed, "I'm sorry for everything that happened between all of us. I know I still need to make it right with a few of you", He glanced at Clint, "But I need to stop blaming everyone else for my own choices."

He then held out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

With a nod, Steve said, "I do."

And then he took Tony's hand and both of them shook it.

"I'm not ready to forgive you." Clint told Tony, "Not yet. But I can promise not to hit you now."

"Fine by me." Tony chuckled.

"Not to say I'm not a fan of this 'reconciliation while locked up and captured'", Cisco said, "But we still need to get out and stop MODOK."

"What're we going to do?" Frank asked.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have any communications with us." Logan said.

"Nope." Tony said, "They took my suit and Friday with it."

"I think I have an idea." Steve suddenly said.

"What is it, mate?" Constantine asked.

Steve then reached into his sock and pulled out some kind of card.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"Our ticket out of here." Steve said and swiped it. It suddenly started beeping lowly and Steve said into it, "We're locked up in Strucker's castle by Hydra. And their leader has a robot that can copy anyone's powers and abilities. So be careful."

He then swiped the card again and the low beeping stopped.

"What now?" Oliver asked.

"Now we wait." Steve said.

* * *

MODOK looked at the men who were working to repair the portal as some of them examined Vision's head and the Mind Stone in it. Others were making notes on J'onn.

One of the men walked up to MODOK, "Sir, it will take about 4 more hours to fix the thing."

"I know." MODOK agreed, having calculated the estimated time. "But any longer, and you will all be punished for laziness."

* * *

Wakanda

A long-haired man, one-armed man with a light beard was feeding goats in his barn when he picked up on some people approaching him.

He looked up to see T'Challa, King of Wakanda, standing on the hill overlooking the barn with a few men. The man, who was none other than Bucky Barnes, began walking towards T'Challa as one of his men put a large, rectangular box on a stack of hay.

As Bucky neared them, the man opened the box and stepped out of the way. Bucky looked down at the Vibranium arm kept in the box before looking over at T'Challa.

"Where's the fight?" He finally asked.

"Strucker's Castle near Novi Grad's ruins." T'Challa said, "Captain Rogers and the others have been captured by Hydra. And they need our help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, enter Bucky and T'Challa. And I hope I handled the reconciliation between everyone well without rushing it.
> 
> Simon Williams is Wonder Man in the comics but I couldn't think of a way to bring him in unfortunately.
> 
> Some of Tony's apology lines were taken from "Actions Have Consequences [for Tony Stark]" by Gibbs_yeah.
> 
> The card Steve used is inspired by the Avengers ID cards Tony made in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and T'Challa arrive at Strucker's Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

"So, wait, you carried a nuke to their mothership?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah." Tony shrugged.

"Proved me wrong." Steve said.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this time travel mess." Sam said.

"Not really something I do a lot." Barry said, "The consequences can be horrible for all of us. Last time I did it was almost 2 years ago."

"I'm still having a hard time thinking about your powers." Kara said to Matt, "And I deal with aliens on a weekly basis."

"Well, they come pretty handy in a tight spot." Matt said.

"And both of us actually came back from the dead." Sara said to Elektra.

"I know right. You might almost be my doppelganger." Elektra joked to her and they all chuckled.

"So, which anti-ageing cream do you use exactly, mate?" Constantine jokingly asked Logan.

"The one that can gut the faces of blonde sorcerers." Logan joked back.

"How long has it been?" Natasha wondered.

"Probably an hour." Clint said.

"Which means they're closer to finishing that portal than before." Frank snorted, "Bunch of shitpeices."

"Language!" Steve said out of habit and everyone found themselves chuckling.

"All right." Frank said begrudgingly due to his respect for the man.

* * *

Outside the room, two guards were standing when they suddenly noticed a shadow. They turned left to see a dark figure running through the doorway. Exchanging a nod, they followed the figure as someone entered the room they were guarding.

The two stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, not noticing a cat shaped shadow behind them.

* * *

As the heroes stood in the force field, Grim Reaper returned.

"What, trying to get under someone's skin again?" Logan asked.

"I'm here to kill the unneeded ones." Grim Reaper said as he walked towards the force field. Suddenly, bullets were fired at him and he flipped back to avoid. Bucky Barnes walked out of the shadows into plain sight.

"Bucky!" Natasha said happily.

"This guy bothering you?" Bucky asked.

"Well, do what you have to!" Steve said with a smile.

Grim Reaper fired an electromagnetic blast but Bucky flipped to avoid it as a soldier said to him via comms, "Someone else is here in the castle, Grim Reaper!"

* * *

In the other room, T'Challa, in his Panther Habit, leapt up into the air and gave his opponent three swift kicks, knocking him out before punching the ground, releasing the kinetic energy to knock the other three out.

* * *

Grim Reaper swung his scythe at Bucky who backed and ducked to avoid or blocked with his new Vibranium arm but was hit by another electromagnetic blast which knocked him against the wall next to the force field and his gun dropped.

Bucky got back up and stood with his back to the wall as Grim Reaper fired another one and it hit him, sending him to the ground.

He then flipped closer to Bucky and kicked his face, sending him to the other side as T'Challa was led in by five guards.

"Your Highness!" Tony said, "Why didn't you bring your soldiers?"

The guards threw T'Challa down next to Bucky who said, "See! I knew it!"

"The King of Wakanda." Grim Reaper said, "You should have cut your ties with the Avengers before it came to this."

As the five guards walked up next to Grim Reaper, he said, "Now you will be punished."

"I will meet my end with pride." T'Challa declared firmly.

As Grim Reaper pointed his scythe at Bucky, he said dryly, "I'm gonna meet mine with kicking and screaming."

Bucky and T'Challa then got up as Grim Reaper pointed his scythe at them.

Grim Reaper then addressed Steve, "You tell me Captain Rogers. Which one of your two allies do you think should taste the blood first?"

"You know what? I'll go first." Bucky said as he stepped forward, "I'm tired of listening to you."

"Amusing." Grim Reaper said, "Did you actually think the two of you could defeat all of us?"

"Sounds funny." Bucky said as he turned to T'Challa, "He thinks we were trying to defeat him."

"I heard." T'Challa in amusement said as Bucky smirked, "They are misguided."

T'Challa folded his arms and said, "We were not trying to defeat all of you. Just get close enough to shut the force field down."

And that moment, the force field shut down. Bucky had let Grim Reaper get the better of him to get closer to the force field and put a device given to him by T'Challa near it to shut it down.

Before anyone could react, Barry sped out and punched one thug out while Kara rammed into another, taking him down and Wanda hit another with her hex blast, taking him down too and Steve leapt out and punched another out while Elektra leapt out and kicked the last one on the face, knocking him out.

Grim Reaper suddenly threw a flashbang grenade to the ground and escaped.

"I can't thank you enough, your Highness." Steve said gratefully as the two shook hands.

"What about the semi-stable hundred year old man?" Bucky quipped as he shared a hug with Steve.

"Buck." Natasha smiled.

"Hey Nat." Bucky smiled too and to almost everyone's surprise except Steve, Sam, Clint and Wanda, the two kissed each other on the lips.

"Since when is this a thing?" Tony wondered.

"Longer than any of us knew." Sam said.

"So this Earth has kings?" Kara asked, a bit puzzled.

"Wakanda does." T'Challa said.

"This is T'Challa, King of Wakanda. And Bucky Barnes, our friend." Steve introduced, "These are some new allies- Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, Cisco Ramon and John Constantine."

"Pleasure to meet you all." T'Challa said.

"Same here, your Highness." Oliver said as the two shook hands while everyone else nodded.

"James?" Bucky said as he recognized Logan.

"James." Logan smiled too.

"You're alive?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"He uses anti-ageing cream." Steve joked as everyone chuckled.

"I go by Logan now." Logan told Bucky.

"Our weapons." Matt said as he pointed at a nearby table and they quickly went there. Matt picked up his Billy clubs while Elektra picked up her sword and Sara picked up hers too along with a few shurikens and Oliver and Clint got their bows and quivers as Natasha, Sam and Frank got their guns.

Tony then picked up his little interface piece and put it around his head, "Friday! You there?"

"For you boss, always." Friday said.

"Well then, let's rock." Tony said as his armor flew up to him and assembled around him, "It is good to be back."

"Now mate, I think we better stop those Hydra guys and be on our way." Constantine said.

"What're we waiting for?" Cisco said, "Let's show Humpty Dumpty what we're made of."

Suddenly, the wall broke and Super-Adaptoid entered along with many guards.

"Shit!" Frank said.

"That thing has copied mine, Kara's, Barry's, Cisco's, Vision's and J'onn's powers." Tony said, "We need to take it down in a way it never gets back up."

Suddenly, claws popped out of the knuckles of Super-Adaptoid too.

"Well, fuck this!" Logan snarled as he leapt at Super-Adaptoid with a roar and hit its head with his claws a few times before it impaled him with its claws and threw him into a wall as he fell down.

It then vibrated at super speed as Barry said, "Hey! Catch me if you can!"

With that, he started speeding around the room as Super-Adaptoid chased him and Kara also flew around, firing heat vision at some soldiers.

T'Challa punched the ground again and the resulting kinetic burst knocked some soldiers out as Bucky knocked one out with his Vibranium arm and shot two more down.

Frank smacked one's face with his gun, throwing him down and then shot him dead as Sam kicked another away and shot another one down. Oliver fired an arrow which divided into three and killed three of the guards while Clint fired three simultaneously and killed three too.

The two looked at each other with a mischievous glare and smirked before resuming the fight as Natasha shot one down and in a flip motion, swept another's feet from under him and shot him dead too.

Steve kicked one into two others and picking up a third, threw him down while Wanda used her shield to defend herself from some thugs and expanded it outwards, knocking them all out.

Constantine once again took out his lighter and chanted, ""Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere."

The flame once again became a small fire and he blew on it, burning some soldiers who screamed in agony as he said, "I think this is becoming my favorite."

Cisco fired his vibe blasts, getting two of the thugs. One of them was about to shoot him from behind when Elektra's sword protruded from his throat. She retracted it and cut off another one's head as Matt threw his Billy club. It ricocheted off a wall and hit a thug, knocking him out before returning to Matt who hit another thug on the head with it, knocking him out too.

Tony fired his repulsors at some soldiers, sending them back before firing a missile at some more. It exploded and killed them all as he said, "That's what you get for locking me up."

Logan leapt at a soldier with a roar, driving his claws through his mouth and they protruded from the back of his head. He retracted them and turning around, sliced another soldier's throat before kicking another away.

Barry, Kara and Super-Adaptoid continued their cat and mouse game as Matt leaned onto Elektra, breathing heavily as the two of them and Frank were surrounded by unconscious or unmoving soldiers.

"You okay?" She asked with one arm around her husband.

"The best things in life leave you breathless." Matt repeated the words she used years ago, back when he was only fighting thugs and not soldiers hell bent on world domination.

Frank felt his expression soften. Watching the two reminded him of happier times. Elektra smirked behind her scarf before their attention went to incoming HYDRA grunts.

Matt flipped into the air and kicked two of them away as Frank shot two down and Elektra swiftly decapitated the other two. Steve lifted one up and threw him into another as well as Bucky shot one down and Natasha flip kicked another in the stomach, making him kneel down before kicking his face, knocking him out.

Logan ripped into a thug and with a roar, disemboweled him as T'Challa leapt at another with his claws out and dug them into his throat, killing him.

"Nice claws." Logan commented.

"Yours too." T'Challa said.

Oliver deflected a soldier's strike and in a rotatory motion, smacked him out with his bow before shooting down two others in quick succession as Clint shot one down without even looking at him. Constantine out his hand on the head of another one from behind and chanted, "Molles somnos, somno iam."

The man fell fast asleep as Sara sliced the throat of another thug while Cisco used his vibe blast to knock another out.

Tony used his laser to kill three more before asking Friday, "Found something?"

"The robot cannot use everyone's powers at the same time." Friday said, "That along with any other attacks on it will overload it."

"That's my AI." Tony smirked, "Allen, Danvers. We need to fire attack it at the same time. On my mark."

With that, Tony suddenly fired his repulsors at Super-Adaptoid and it stopped and fired back at him. The two beams clashed as Super-Adaptoid fired its heat vision too but Kara fired hers and the beams collided.

"Need to make it use Vision's power." Tony said.

"On it." Cisco said as he fired vibe blasts at its head and it fired the beam from its head as Cisco jumped back to avoid while Wanda fired at it too and it fired the beam at her as the two collided, trying to overpower each other.

Its mechanism also tried to copy her powers at the same time but using the powers of Tony, Kara and Vision at the same time and trying to copy Wanda's were too much for it as electricity started crackling around it.

"Now!" Tony yelled.

Barry sped around Super-Adaptoid in a circle and charging three lightning bolts, threw them at it while at the same time, T'Challa punched the ground, releasing the pent up kinetic energy.

The lightning bolts hit Super-Adaptoid and so did the kinetic energy as it started overloading even more, trying to copy T'Challa's kinetic blast as well but this was its undoing as it fell to its knees and Tony's repulsors, Kara's heat vision and Wanda's blast finally overpowered it, sending it back as Tony also fired a missile from his shoulder which exploded near it.

"Cap? Still got a swing?" Logan asked.

Steve nodded and grabbing Logan, spun him around and threw him at Super-Adaptoid as he roared. Tony, Kara and Wanda stopped their assault as a roaring Logan leapt in through the smoke from Tony's exploded missile.

A few seconds later, the Super-Adaptoid's head fell on the ground as its body fell down too, crashing on the ground.

Logan walked out of the smoke, "Now that was satisfying, bub."

"We still need to stop MODOK." Bucky said.

"Let's go." Steve agreed as they rushed towards the room and Frank shot it open. MODOK, Grim Reaper and the men turned around to see them. But a bright light was already glowing in the room as they noticed the lever had been pulled.

"You're too late, Captain." MODOK smirked as the bright light shot up into the sky.

"NO!" Steve yelled as he ran at them but Grim Reaper fired an electromagnetic blast, throwing him back as the light from the device grew brighter and the electricity in the room started flickering.

When the device's light finally faded, everyone turned to see what it had brought. In the center of the device stood a 15 feet tall creature, wearing armor that was covered in spiky scales with a large sword in one hand and a spiked mace in another. It bellowed in challenge as the pods suddenly opened up due to the electricity having flickered and the collar around the huge beast also died down, causing it to finally free itself of the chain.

Logan summed up everyone's thoughts and feelings with his next words, "Well, things in here have officially gone to shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final battle with the bad guys. Hope you're all excited.
> 
> See you all next time with the last fight.


	10. The horrors from mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes battle MODOK and his army of mythological creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

Everybody looked at the several creatures in horror. The one from the portal looked menacing enough, but the ones that had come out of the pods were pretty terrifying too.

There were about 20 very disgusting looking creatures. Their bodies were emaciated, their ribs stuck out through their thin, pale skin, and their eyes were sunk deep down into their sockets. They looked like men who had died of starvation, walking through the world after a week of decomposing in the grave.

Then there was a creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man with an axe in its hands. It was about 7 foot tall. It roared madly.

There was another large demon like creature. It had a flat face shaped something like a lion's with two huge horns on its head and a set of razor-sharp teeth that jutted out of its mouth. It was huge; bigger than an elephant or any other normal creature that walked the earth.

Another dangerous creature was there too. It had the head of a lion but a goat's head jutted out from the middle of its body like a bulbous, toxic growth. Its tail was green and shimmered under the light, covered in scales. At the tip were two sharp yellow eyes above a slithering tongue that hissed. Venom dripped out of its mouth. The tail was a snake.

There was one more creature there. It was taller than the half bull-half man but shorter than the creature from the portal. Its misshapen, monstrous body, looked like a gigantic, stretched-out bear, its ears and nose flopping down like an elephant's. Sharp, pointed needles poked through every inch of its skin.

"What-the-freaking-hell?" Oliver said as everyone's jaws dropped at the strange, terrifying creatures now upon them.

"This is my army. And I will use it conquer the world." MODOK declared.

During that time, Wanda had started using her powers on the machines onto which Vision and J'onn had been strapped. Using her powers, she managed to unstrap them and the power keeping them out was gone, making their eyes snap open.

"What is happening?" Vision said as he flew up.

"J'onn!" Kara said happily.

"Kara." J'onn said as he turned to her.

"You think these things will listen to you?" T'Challa asked, "They only live to kill."

"He is too delusional to figure that out in spite of his big brain." Frank said.

"You really think that?" Grim Reaper asked, "Because I think-"

He was cut off when the giant white beast leapt over him onto some Hydra thugs, brutally killing them.

"You were saying?" Sara asked.

But the 20 emaciated creatures moved towards the heroes along with the other creatures, including the one from the portal.

"What the hell are these things?" Oliver asked as he fired at one of the emaciated creatures, taking it down.

"Those are the Wendigos." Constantine said about the emaciated creatures, "Bunch of twisted cannibals."

"That is definitely a Minotaur." Elektra said about the half man-half bull as it charged them with a roar but Logan leapt at with a roar of his own, stabbing it with his claws. He then leapt off as the Minotaur hit him with the axe, throwing him down.

The Wendigos descended upon the group. Oliver smacked one away before shooting another down as Clint too shot two down but was grabbed by two of them. Steve picked up one of them and broke its neck as Natasha hit another with her batons, taking it down.

The demon with the flat face rushed the heroes but Kara flew at it, pushing it back.

"That would be a Nian." Constantine said, "It's immortal."

"Then how are we supposed to kill it?" Matt asked.

"You can't." Constantine said.

He then pointed at the remaining creatures, "The lion/goat/snake would be a Chimera. And the giant with the needles is called a Pulgasari."

Sam flew around, firing at the Wendigos, getting 3 of them as Matt flip kicked one away and Elektra cut off another's head.

The Chimera let out a breath of fire from its mouth but Wanda put her shield in the way to defend them all.

The Nian managed to push Kara away, only for Tony to fire a red laser at it, making it back off.

"Have I mentioned that it hates red?" Constantine asked.

"You couldn't have said that sooner." Tony said as he flew at the Nian, punching and kicking it before it managed to smack him away as Barry charged a supersonic punch and hit the Minotaur, throwing it back, thought it staggered back up.

Matt and Elektra were both grabbed by Wendigos before Frank opened fire, killing two of them as Matt kicked the other one away while Elektra broke the neck of the one holding her. Frank stabbed one Matt had kicked away.

J'onn flew up to the Pulgasari. It tried to hit him but J'onn increased his density to the point that he was unaffected and hit the Pulgasari, staggering it towards the ground. It tried to get up but Cisco fired a vibe blast and it staggered back again, "Not today, Godzilla wannabe."

MODOK fired a beam at Vision but he fired one from his Mind Stone. The two beams collided and the one from Vision pushed MODOK's back, making him fly back by a few feet.

Grim Reaper was about to attack Oliver when he flipped to avoid a few shots and turned to see Bucky there.

"We need to talk." Bucky smirked as he threw his gun away.

"We do." Grim Reaper said as he fired an electromagnetic blast which Bucky flipped away to avoid as Grim Reaper tried to attack with his scythe but Bucky blocked with his new arm and kicked him away in a rotatory motion.

T'Challa leapt at two of the Wendigos, killing them with his claws as Sara threw her shuriken at one, killing it too as Constantine once again did his fire spell with the lighter, burning two of the Wendigos.

MODOK fired an electromagnetic blast at Vision, staggering him back before he managed to decrease his density and become intangible.

The Chimera fired at the heroes again but Wanda used a hex shield to block and using her powers of molecular manipulation, weaved her shield's energies into the inferno meant to destroy them. Packing the attack into a dense ball of energy, Wanda threw it at the Chimera, and it exploded on contact, making it roar in pain as it fell down.

Oliver and Clint both got two more Wendigos as Elektra chopped off another's head while Sara killed another and Constantine burnt the last.

He then fired his spell at the Pulgasari but it wasn't very affected except staggering back.

"Bloody bonkers." Constantine said.

Grim Reaper twirled his scythe as Bucky blocked with his arm before he hit the arm with the scythe, giving an electric shock which made Bucky fall down. Grim Reaper raised his scythe but Bucky punched him in the gut, staggering him back before tripping him. He then pinned Grim Reaper to the floor with his foot and using all his strength, ripped the scythe out, making the Grim Reaper scream in agony as he looked at his stump. Bucky then stabbed the Grim Reaper's head with the scythe, finally ending his life.

That was when he noticed the Nian about to attack him but a red laser from Tony sent it back. Bucky nodded at Tony and he returned the nod.

Vision fired another beam at MODOK but he used a force field to defend himself. The struggle continued.

Matt flipped a Hydra soldier to the ground and kicked him out as Frank stabbed another in the abdomen while Elektra stabbed another through the throat. Oliver shot one down as Sara cut off another's head while Constantine put another to sleep. Natasha shot one down and so did Clint.

Sam flew up, firing at the Pulgasari though it wasn't affected much as Nian sent both Tony and Kara back while Barry hit it with 3 lightning bolts, sending it back.

The creature from the portal attacked Steve with its sword but he flipped away to avoid before ducking to avoid the spiked mace as Wanda sent the Pulgasari back with her hex blast and J'onn hit it again, sending it down.

Tony was sent back by Nian as Kara fired her heat vision at it, throwing it back before Tony fired a missile and it exploded on its face, throwing it down.

The Minotaur roared as Logan blocked the axe with his claws and said, "Well bub, I'm going to gut you."

He backed and as the Minotaur raised the axe again, Logan roared and leapt right towards the Minotaur's head, driving the claws inside as it fell dead while Logan ripped his claws out.

Constantine telekinetically stopped Pulgasari as Cisco sent it back with a few vibe blasts before Constantine blew some fire at Wanda and she manipulated it into a dense ball of energy before throwing it at the Pulgasari. An explosion occurred and the Pulgasari exploded as its needles flew around but Wanda used her shield to defend everyone from the damage, though some Hydra thugs died on being hit by them.

Cisco turned towards the portal machine, seeing several papers lying there and ran towards them, frantically searching for something as he hit a realization.

T'Challa blocked the big creature's sword with his claws as Steve kicked it back while Bucky fired and killed some Hydra thugs.

MODOK's force field was overpowered as he narrowly dodged the beam when he grabbed his head in pain. J'onn had hit him with a mental blast which he hadn't seen coming. Taking advantage, Vision flew up to him and fired another blast right at his brain. There was an explosion and soon, there was zilch left of MODOK. Vision and J'onn nodded at each other.

The Chimera started getting back up as Oliver said, "Kara, fly me above it."

Kara grabbed Oliver and flew him over the Chimera as he fired an arrow right into its throat. It tried to breath fire but it melted the arrow in its throat and the molten metal started choking it. That, combined with the injuries it had already sustained made it fall back down, dying slowly and painfully.

The Nian then hit her, throwing her back again before Barry rotated his arms at super speed, making the Nian stagger back but it flew back at him and hit him hard, throwing him off too.

Steve managed to dodge a strike from the creature's mace as T'Challa leapt at it and hit it with his claws, making it stagger back in pain while Steve leapt and punched its throat, making it stagger again. T'Challa then punched the ground and the resulting kinetic energy made the creature fall down. Logan leapt at it with a roar and drove his claws into its throat, finally killing it.

The white beast finally turned its attention to the heroes and rushed them, ignoring the gunfire from Frank, Natasha and Sam before Constantine once again raised his hands as a magic circle appeared and inside it a magic square with a magic triangle inside it and a smaller magic circle inside it as Constantine chanted, "Leig seachad an ceangal sin, agus smàl an solus sin, agus fuadaich an sídhe air ais gu'n àite-breith. Сum sabhailt ar naoidhein gun am breith, agus cum dùinte an geata uamhasach seo."

Constantine did a gesture with his hands and the symbol transformed into a fiery portal into which the creature ran as Constantine closed it.

"Phew." He said.

The Nian was still left though. It was immortal and couldn't be killed. Suddenly, the space in front of it seemed to warp and it disappeared into it.

Everyone looked up to see who had come. It was a man in a goatee dressed in some kind of blue uniform with a red cape on his back that had a collar coming up his shoulders. A golden medallion was around his neck.

"Who're you?" Steve asked.

"I'm Doctor Strange." The man said, "And I'm here to put an end to the mystical threat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end. All the creatures were mythological or from folk tales, which seemed to fit. Hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> There are 2 more chapters but really, the sequels planned to this story are more interesting and this was a kicking off point.


	11. More disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes try to return to their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks.

"Aren't you the surgeon who couldn't do surgery anymore after a car accident?" Tony asked and Strange nodded as he landed on the ground.

"I found that I was meant for much more." Strange said as everyone looked at him in awe and confusion.

"So, you're some magician or something?" Tony asked, "Will you pull a rabbit out of a hat for me?"

"The correct term is Master of the Mystic Arts, douchebag." Strange said and Tony's eyes widened as for the first time in many years, he had been beaten in a verbal battle. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Sam couldn't stop themselves from chuckling.

"Why are you here?" T'Challa asked.

"Because of them." Strange said as he pointed at the heroes from Earth-1 and Earth-38.

"Us?" Kara asked.

"What do we have to do with this?" Barry asked.

"I have been keeping an eye on you ever since you were thrown into this world." Strange said, "Trying to determine if you were threats or not."

He then looked at Constantine, "I mean, casually sending a person to Hell-"

"It's not like Ross didn't deserve it." Constantine said.

"Wait, you sent him to Hell?" Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sara said.

"That's not what we meant, guys!" Natasha said.

"You didn't tell us what you meant." Constantine said, "So it was open to interpretation."

"Wait, Ross is in Hell?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Constantine said.

"Good thing." Tony said.

"I think it is more beneficial than harmful really." Oliver said.

"I have determined you're not threats to this world." Strange said before pointing at the device, "But that thing is."

Suddenly, the machine sparkled and lighted up, going up into the sky again.

"What's happening?" Barry asked.

"It is malfunctioning." Vision said.

"The overuse has made it unstable." Tony realized.

"What should we do?" Matt asked.

"Shut it down." Kara said as she fired her heat vision but was thrown back by the impact instead.

"It cannot be destroyed by any power possessed by you." Strange said.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Frank exploded.

"Nothing." Strange said as he walked further.

"Why nothing?" Logan asked.

"You won't. I will." Strange said. With his back turned to the heroes, Strange crossed his arms, making a strange sign with his fingers. He uncrossed his arms and the gold medallion around his neck opened up, revealing a green stone glowing brightly.

Strange then raised his hand and a circle of green energy formed around it. He then started moving his hand in a rotatory motion, flexing his fingers as he did so. His fingers were pointed at the mechanism of the device.

As he continued with what he was doing, the glowing light suddenly began receding, becoming less and less bright as Strange continued with his work. Soon, the lever was back in its original position and the electricity died down. And soon, there was no light either.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sam asked.

"Or what didn't happen." Sara said.

"You can manipulate time, can't you?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Strange said.

"How can you do that?" Tony asked.

"Not something I tell." Strange said.

"Now it can be destroyed though." Wanda said and hit the portal machinery with a powerful hex blast, destroying it.

"So, that's it?" Tony asked.

"Looks like it." Elektra said.

Strange then turned to the heroes from Earth-1 and Earth-38, "Now, about sending you home-"

"We got it covered." Cisco said as he stepped up.

"What?" Barry asked.

"The portal machine." Cisco said as he showed them the blueprints, "It can be modified to return my powers."

"You sure about that?" J'onn asked.

"I am." Cisco said.

"I think that settles it." Strange said, "I'm going to go."

Strange then moved his hand in a rotatory motion, opening some kind of portal.

"Blimey." Constantine said.

"Jealous?" Sara asked.

"No I'm not-"

"You are." Kara noted.

Strange then walked into the portal and closed it with his powers, disappearing into the other side.

"He looks like someone not to be messed with." Wanda said.

"No kidding." Clint agreed.

"The guy reminds me of a bloke with a helmet I used to know." Constantine said.

"So, what now?" Tony asked.

"Now we go back." Steve said as the two looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

T'Challa used his Wakandan jet to fly back to Wakanda. Bucky decided to go with the others as Steve flew the Wakandan jet back to New York. Matt, Elektra and Frank were dropped in Hell's Kitchen at their request where they returned to their normal life.

The others went to the new Avengers facility. The first thing Tony got when he came out was a tight hug from Pepper and the two then kissed passionately.

"Hey, man." Rhodes smiled as he walked out and him and Tony shared a friendly hug.

"Told you they'd bring him back." Rhodes told Pepper.

"We had help." Steve said as he gestured to Bucky.

"You're-"

"Bucky Barnes." Bucky introduced himself.

"That can wait." Tony said as he stepped up, "So, Pepper, meet the Avengers- again! And these guys. They're from another Earth."

"Another Earth?" Pepper asked.

"Yup." Tony said, "I know. Sounds crazy."

"So, how do we get back?" Kara asked.

"Just need to make a modified version of the device MODOK used." Tony said.

"In a Bazooka's shape." Cisco said.

"You want to fire yourself with breach energy?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it can jumpstart my powers again." Cisco said.

"Where were you my whole life?" Tony asked Cisco jokingly, deciding in that moment that he liked Cisco very much.

"There are chances of it failing." Vision said.

"Well, everything is risky." Rhodes said.

"Let's get started." Tony said.

And for a few days, Tony and Cisco worked on the device together, using MODOK's blueprints. And finally, a kind of device was created that could jumpstart Cisco's powers was created.

* * *

"So, you have to fire yourself with this thing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It is gonna work." Cisco said confidently.

"What if it doesn't?" Steve asked.

"It can be risky." Natasha agreed.

"In that case", Kara took out her interdimensional extrapolator, "Maybe you can use it on this. If there is some problem, at least no one will be harmed."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Barry said.

"All right." Cisco said as he took the extrapolator and put it on a table.

"You ready, Clint?" Tony asked.

"I am." Clint said as he held up the device.

"On the count of 3." Tony said. And they counted down. With that, Clint pulled the trigger. Instead of a beam hitting the extrapolator though, white light started sparkling from it.

"What is that?" Clint asked. Suddenly, the light glowed brightly and Clint dropped the device as it crackled and a violent, rotating portal was opened. Before anyone could react, Steve and Sara were sucked into it.

"Sara!" Oliver yelled.

"Steve!" Bucky called out.

"Not again!" Cisco said as he tried to run to the device but nothing happened. And then Oliver and Natasha got sucked in too.

"Oliver!" Barry called out in despair.

"Natasha!" Bucky yelled.

And then Constantine got sucked in too yelling, "Blimey!"

That was when a repulsor blast hit the device and it was destroyed. Everyone turned to see Tony lowering his gauntlet covered hand.

"You said it was safe!" Logan exploded on Tony and Cisco.

"Clearly, something was wrong." Tony said.

"And now Steve, Nat, Oliver, Sara and Constantine are sucked into God knows where!" Clint exploded on him.

"How could this happen?" Kara asked Cisco.

"I warned you about the risks." Vision said.

"Yes you did." Tony said.

"So, what now?" J'onn asked.

"We have to find them." Wanda said.

"Who knows where they are." Bucky said, worry for Natasha and Steve flooding his mind.

"And this time, we cannot make mistakes." Barry said.

"We have to fix this immediately." Tony said as determination flashed in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then that happened. That Cisco, is why you should have let Strange send you back.
> 
> Now there is one more chapter left. That chapter will reveal where Steve, Natasha, Oliver, Sara and Constantine were sent off to and some more questions will be answered.
> 
> And then there is a sequel coming for after that.


	12. Strange new worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Oliver, Sara and Constantine all fall in strange new places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions.

Steve winced as he regained consciousness. He realized he was face down. He rolled over and opened his eyes but then closed them immediately due to the blazing sunlight. The light then faded and he opened his eyes again.

He got up and looked around. He was in some kind of wild plain. The terrain was flat but there were low lying hills and boulders dotting the landscape. He then heard a cough and turned to see Sara staggering up.

"Easy." Steve said as he helped her up, "Sara?"

"Steve." She said as she shook her head to clear it up, "Where are we?"

"Not New York." He said dryly when they heard loud groans behind them. They turned to see Oliver and Natasha on the ground.

"Ollie!" Sara said as the two ran up to them and Sara helped Oliver up as Steve helped Natasha up.

"Nat! You all right?" Steve asked.

Natasha checked her own pulse and said, "I think I'm alive."

The two chuckled as Steve helped her up while Sara helped Oliver up.

"What is this place, Sara?" Oliver said as he looked around.

"I have no idea." Sara said, "We just woke up here."

"The device malfunctioned." Steve said.

"When we get back, me and Cisco are going to have a conversation he is not going to like." Oliver said.

Suddenly, the four of them sensed something and Natasha narrowly avoided an arrow from hitting her.

The four turned around to see some really disgusting creatures looking at them, aiming their weapons. One of those creatures was green-skinned with pointed ears that reminded them all of Yoda. It had a heavy club in its hand. Another had blotchy, black skin and had a spear. A third one, which was also greenish, was lowering its bow.

"That's really gross." Natasha snarled.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked them.

"What do we 'ave here?" One of them said to the other, "Manflesh."

"Never feasted on a maiden before." Another one of those creatures said as it looked at Natasha and Sara and smacked its lips in a disgusting manner as the two glared at him.

"What the hell are you?" Sara asked.

"We're Orcs! And we're going to feast on yer flesh!" A large one said as it stepped up.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Oliver muttered.

Steve stood firmly, staring at the Orcs, and ordered, "Attack!"

* * *

In the very world into which Steve, Natasha, Oliver and Sara had fallen, to the south-east of it was a black, volcanic plain. A large fortress was there, held together by dark magic. And on the top of it was a giant, flaming, lidless eye, which could see everything.

And it had seen the white distortion in space that had thrown four unknown people into this world, though it hadn't seen where they had fallen as the one behind the eye had other concerns.

A few days ago, one of his Olog Hai had disappeared just like that after a white light had hit the region. He had wondered if the Valar was interfering in the business of Elves and Men again, but that was impossible because in that case, they would have taken him instead of the Olog Hai.

So he had used the Palantir to see what had happened and what he had seen had surprised him for the first time in ages. There was an entirely different world. Separate from the one he was on. And in that world existed technology like he had never seen. He especially felt envious of Tony Stark, who had built a suit of armor in a cave with nothing but scraps and improved upon it. He had never done anything remotely close to that.

The others were threatening too, especially the witch Wanda Maximoff and the woman known as Kara Danvers. But fortunately, they weren't the ones dropped here.

He hadn't been able to see everything properly so he didn't know enough about all of them. But he was going to find out who had fallen into his realm.

Even if it was one of the powerful ones, no one would be able to stop him once his most powerful creation returned to him.

One Ring to Rule Them All.

Once it came back to him, the entire Middle Earth would fall to the power of Sauron. And after that, the Dark Lord would conquer this other world too.

* * *

Constantine's eyes opened and he groaned in pain as he realized he was face down. He rolled over and staggered up.

"Where the hell am I?" He said, "And why does this always happen to us?"

He suddenly saw an orange, glowing stone in front of him. There was something alluring about it. Something enchanting. He started reaching out to it, intending to touch it.

"Welcome, John, son of Mary."

Constantine looked up to see a dark, cloaked figure, wreathed in shadow. It flew closer and Constantine saw his face. He was as red as blood.

"So, am I dead? That would make you the Reaper, mate." Constantine said to the figure.

Before the figure could respond, Constantine unconsciously moved his hand towards the stone.

The figure looked a bit alarmed, "No I would not-"

But it was too late. Constantine touched the stone. And suddenly, a bright orange light shot out of it as Constantine screamed in agony, unable to move his hand. He was then transformed into the light and was sucked into the stone as the light faded.

The stone was still in place. It was as if nothing had happened.

"-Touch it."

* * *

Thaddeus Ross screamed in agony as he was on his knees, feeling pain and terror like he had never felt before. A great evil was here, tainting his soul even more than it already was. Trying to bend him to its will.

His pride was the only reason he was able to hold out up till now. But it was in vain. He knew that.

He felt himself being burnt, stabbed, drowned, choked, suffocated, beaten, cut, whipped, all at once. He screamed in pure agony. This was worse than a nightmare.

This was pure evil!

He looked at his skin, completely torn off from all the torture. It was turning red slowly. He felt more agony as the red color took over his skin slowly, the evil magic burning into him as he felt a mark being burnt onto his neck.

"You belong to me now."

Thaddeus shuddered at the malicious yet seductive voice whispering in his ears.

Whatever sanity he had left, he needed to use it one last time, "Who….are…..you?"

And then Ross heard the malicious voice again. It was the last thing he heard before he lost all of his free will.

"I….am….Morgoth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. Most of you've probably figured out what is going on. Those who haven't can PM me and ask.
> 
> But I'm sure everyone knows what is up with Constantine and where he ended up.
> 
> Well, that ends this story and I once again thank everyone who supported me while I wrote this, including Arrowverse Fan 217 who helped me with this.
> 
> Hope everyone is excited for the sequel and see you with it.


End file.
